¡ESTA MAL EN TANTOS NIVELES!
by joya blanca
Summary: Ahora que los humanos son adolestences, ¿podrian "malinterpretar" ese fuerte lazo con su digimon? (Patamon x Gatomon) (izzy x palmon) (tai x agumon)
1. Chapter 1

¡ESTA MAL EN TANTOS NIVELES!

digimon no me pertenece, si creen que este tipo de parejas se me ocurrió solo a mi, ¡se equivoca! en Internet hay muchos que escriben sobre humano x digimon. Si no le gusta, no siga leyendo...

* * *

Era un día soleado en el digimundo, con una leve brisa reconfortante que llevaba el olor de flores a todos lados, un ambiente de paz desde que el enemigo fue vencido...Paz total para todos...

-¡escúchenme todos.!

Excepto para Elecmon, el digimon niñero tenia cara de pocos amigos...

-Se que muchos de ustedes están disfrutando de la paz, de estar con sus compañeros , niños elegidos o Tamers...bla, bla, bla, bla...no los aburriré con eso.

Ante el grupo de digimons de ambos sexos, se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir...

-ejem...no amigos, no los he llamado para eso..

¿Cual será el motivo de tanto secretismo?, era la pregunta que se formulaba en la mente de todos...

-...es por un asunto totalmente diferente, sus humanos están entrando o están en la Adolescencia.

Tentotmon miro burlesco al digimon rojo.

-¿también nos vas a decir que el cielo es azul?

-ja ja ja...¡buena tento!, ¡Ja!...hablando den serio, ¿es una broma?.

-no lo es, Gomamon...es algo totalmente serio.

-No debiste molestarnos para decirnos eso, ¡nosotros ya lo sabíamos!

El digimon niñera miro desafiante al digimon amarillo.

-¿de verdad armadillomon?, ¿enserio?...¡pues no saben nada!

-basta de juegos, dinos ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-ok Agumon, se los diré...En realidad es una advertencia.

¿Advertencia ?, todos /as se miraron asustados.

-Tengan cuidado, mucho cuidado con las "confusiones"

-¿confusiones?

-¡así es Wormmon!...verán...

Elecmon comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Ahora que sus humanos son adolescentes existe la posibilidad...no creo que pase sinceramente...pero podría pasar...

-¡¿ya me estoy cansando?!..¡¿que demonios podría pasar?!

-confusiones Veemon...confusiones.

Al notar que probablemente todos le gritarían irritados, decidió ser más claro...

-Miren, sus humanos están en una etapa llena de cambios, de hormonas muchas hormonas y en esta etapa, el lazo..la unión que existe entre todo digimon y su humano, puede ser... ejem..."malinterpretada"

¿Malinterpretada?, ¿a que se refería con malinterpretada? Como si pudiera leer sus mentes, continuo...

-hablo que ...ejem...podría existir cierta "tensión"...

Al escuchar la palabra "tensión", los ojos de Gatomon se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿estas tratando de decir "tensión sexual"?!

Todos quedaron en shock...eso...eso..eso..eso...¡ERA UNA LOCURA!

-esp...glup...¿es posible?

-en teoría.

* * *

Todos quedaron más relajados al escuchar la palabra "teoría", ya que técnicamente estaba al nivel de un "supuesto" o "una broma"

-¡ESPEREN!...¡ESPEREN!...¡NO SE VALL...¡CARAJO, SE FUERON!

Solo Elecmon miro al cielo, pidiendo a los dioses que su teoría no fuera correcta.

-ojala que este equivocado, por que eso...eso... ¡ESTA MAL EN TANTOS NIVELES!

Sintiéndose asqueado por la posibilidad, se mojo la cara en un rió cercano y se fue...Tenia muchos bebes que atender.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

A punto de abrir la puerta al mundo humano, algo inquietaba a Patamon.

-hey Gatomon, ¿que es "tensión sexual"?

-¿he?

Todo mundo se volteo a ver a la gata blanca.

-bueno...es cuando una persona muestra "demasiado interés."...algo relacionado con las hormonas.

-¿que quiere decir eso?, ¿que son hormonas?

La compañera de Kari Kamiya, se cruzo de brazos pensativa...

-no lo se, nunca me lo explicaron correctamente...le iba a preguntar a Wizardmon cuando el, el...

Ella bajo la mirada triste...Siendo confortada por Agumon...

-tranquila, el ya descansa.

-lo se , es que...hay tanto que me hubiera gustado preguntarle.

-a veces la vida es así.

Gabumon se acercó a ellos, con tono consolador..

-a veces es mejor no enterarse de ciertas cosas..

Al escuchar esas palabras, se prendió el foco en la cabeza de la digimon de forma gatuna...

-¡a ver!...ejem...¿alguien por aquí sabe que es "tensión sexual"?

Todos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡entonces ¿por que se espantaron?!

Palmon fue la encargada de responder por todos..

-Por que tenemos la misma definición de tu...a decir verdad, en ciudad primaria enseñaban que eso era algo que enojaba a los dioses...algo "malo".

Wormmon se acercó a la flor parlante...

-es verdad, a mi también me enseñaron eso...La vida solo es pelear, proteger a tu humano, llevarte bien con tus camaradas digimon , adorar a los dioses y nada más.

Fue el turno de Veemon de hablar...

-¿creen que lo que dijo Elecmon sea cierto?

-tranquilo Veemon, ese es un loquito.

-lo se Tentomon pero se veía demasiado "seguro" de sus palabras.

-ya cálmense todos...

El digimon acuático, fue el ultimo en llegar, ya que aprovecho de nadar un rato en un rió cercano.

-...tal vez nuestros humanos han crecido pero siguen siendo los mismos, no hay de que preocuparse.

-¡Es cierto!, a pesar de que Sora esta más alta sigue siendo la misma que conocí hace 6 años.

-¡exacto biyo!

A pesar de los cambios, todos seguían siendo amigos y nada tenia que cambiar...¿oh no?

* * *

Mientras tanto en mundo humano, Japon, Odaiba, departamento de Ishida...

El vocalista de "Teenage Wolves" (lobos adolescentes) de 17 años, solo en su cama, dormía profundamente...

* * *

Flash Back

Pero en lugar de soñar con su novia, una pelirroja tennista de figura despampanante , su sueño era muy diferente...

Estaba en medio de la selva, solo a excepción de un ser muy diferente...Un lobo antropomórfico de casi 2 metros , una criatura sexy en pantalones ajustados , demasiado ajustados que daban "mucho material" para la imaginación , músculos definidos , tan fuerte, tan salvaje, tan sexy...

Weregarurumon con una luz, tomo una forma un poco más pequeña...Aunque Gabumon no era precisamente un top model, había algo en el, algo en su mirada que...aun mostraba la sensualidad de su yo anterior...

Bajo esa luna llena , el rubio comenzó a desear saber ¿que había debajo de esa piel afelpada brillante?...

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-¡OH MIERDA!

Matt (yamato) se despertó de golpe muy abochornado, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho , también esta hecho una sopa por el sudor...

-¡demonios!, ¡no de nuevo!

Ahí estaba con una maldita erección, era la cuarta noche que le pasaba...Tuvo que darse una larga ducha fría en el baño de su habitación para que se le pasara...

-¿que mierda me esta pasando?

Algo realmente raro estaba pasando con el, desde que el lobo vive con el 24/7 a tenido una "sensación", admitía que el siempre tubo un lazo con el (como todos los niños elegidos) pero esto era diferente ...Ahora gracias a los sueños raros, la cosa empeoraba...

-uf...por suerte convencí a Gabu de dormir en la habitación de visitas.

Tratando de que sueños se volvieran más "normales", se puso un calzoncillo limpio y trato de volver a dormir.

Pero no era la única persona con" sueños raros"...

* * *

En el departamento Takenouchi...

-¡ha!

Sora se levanto con un sobresalto, secándose el sudor de la frente , se volvió a tapar...

-esto no es normal.

Por cuarta noche había soñado con ella y la pajarita rosada...En situaciones algo "perversas"...

-tantos años de batallas, me han afectado.

Estaba confundía pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, ya que tenia examen mañana y necesitaba descansar...

* * *

Residencia Kido...

_-_¡wohaaaaaa!

Joe se despertó con un sobresalto, por suerte sus padres tenían sueño pesado y sus hermanos estaban en la universidad...Otra noche , otra vez que soñaba con el digimon acuático en una laguna ,¡y eso que el peli azul ni si quiera sabia nadar!

-debo dejar de cenar de más...eso...eso..debe ser.

Se mojo la cara, se tomo un vaso de agua y se fue a dormir...

* * *

En un departamento en New York, de la familia Tachikawa...

Mimi quien tomaba una siesta en el sofá, se levanto acarolada...

-ufffffff..."el sueño de nuevo."

Con la TV aun encendida, con sus padres en una convención de no se que...Mimi fue por algo de helado...Por extraño que parezca, estos sueños con la florcita no le eran nada, "incómodos"...

* * *

Odaiba Japón, Departamento Motomiya..

-¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

Davis casi salta de la cama luego de reaccionar, al despertar de su sueño...Con ira el chico de 14, tomo una lata de bebida energética y la lanzo a un basurero...

-¡se acabo!, ¡basta de redbull!

Mientras pensaba en ¿como demandar a la empresa por los "efectos secundarios"? se durmió ,roncando a todo pulmón...

* * *

Residencia Takashi...

En medio de la noche Tk, se levanto a tomar un vaso de agua...

-Esto esta muy raro.

El desde que tenia 8 había tenido sueños tanto con Patamon como su yo Angemon, pero estos sueños eran...distintos...Tratando de clamarse, se mojo la cabeza entera y se volvió a dormir...

* * *

Departamento Kamiya...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

La puerta de Tai se abrió de golpe...

-¡¿HERMANO QUE...aghhhhh...

Pero se volvió a cerrar...Tai se sentía realmente avergonzado por la situación, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-es definitivo, estoy jodido...debo ver un psiquiatra.

Kari pensó en volver a tocar para saber, ¿como estaba su hermano mayor? pero se contuvo, ya que tenia sueños propios con los que debía lidiar...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-¿te pasa algo?

Pregunto la pelirroja durante el almuerzo, normalmente su novio, rockero de medio tiempo estaba más alerta.

-nahhhh...solo pensaba en el concierto de esta noche, iras...¿no es así?

Sora lo pensó por un minuto, mientras tomaba un bocado de su almuerzo tradicional Japonés...

-tengo partido de entrenamiento de tennis, sorry.

-no problem princesa...yo entiendo. Solo asegúrate de patear traseros por mi.

-ok.

Dijo el rubio dando un sorbo a su soda (bebida, refresco), el timbre sonó y ambos fueron juntos hasta el salón...

* * *

-Entonces se resta el...

Normalmente la señorita Takenouchi pondría más atención a lo que su profesor de matemáticas decía, ¡lógico, pues era la mejor estudiante! ...

¡PERO NO!, ¡SU MENTE ESTABA EN OTRO LUGAR!...Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, empezando por ¿por que le había mentido a su novio?

Su entrenadora estaba de vacaciones, no tendría practica en un buen tiempo, normalmente ella aprovecharía de estar a cada minuto con el rubio...Sin embargo prefirió mentirle...

¿Por que?, por que de ese modo llegaría a casa temprano ¿y quien siempre la recibía con una enorme sonrisa?...Esa era la cuestión, el gran problema que...

-¡Takenoshi!

-¡¿he?!

La voz de su profesor la devolvió al mundo de los mortales, para más remate siempre pronunciaba mal su apellido.

-ejem, es " Takenouchi", profesor.

-Como sea...Resuelve el problema 23 de la página 54 del libro de texto, en el pizarrón.

-si profesor.

La dueña del emblema del amor, tratando de que sus nervios no la dejaran en evidencia...Tomo su libro y fue a la pizarra.

* * *

Desde unos puestos atrás el rubio al que muchos consideraban, "temible" o "el chico malo" , noto este cambio en la aptitud de su novia.

¿Que mierda le pasaba a su chica?...Ella era la más aplicada del grupo, la más aplicada de todo el instituto , ¿que la tendrá tan distraída?, ¿será que se volvió a sentir atraída por Taichi como cuando eran niños?...no , no era eso...

¿Será por que en lo "intimo" la cosa ya no resulta? , bueno...admitía que últimamente "la humanidad no se puesto de pie", ¡pero estaba exhausto! ...Tocar de noche y estudiar de día, ¡el no era un maldito robot para funcionar sin parar las 24 hrs sin descansó!

Luego de pensar en estas cosas, distraídamente su ojos terminaron en un estuche afelpado, esa cosa mullida, le traía a la mente a cierto lobito que no le llegaba a la cintura, tan tierno, virginal, dulce a la vez sensual...

¡¿ACABA DE PENSAR SENSUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL?!

-¡¿SENSUAL?!

Su grito se escucho en todo el salón, tratando de que su sonrojó se pasara dio un suspiro junto con una de sus famosas miradas de "chico malo" o "estilo ogro" (como le gustaba llamar a Tai)...

-¡¿que están mirando?!

...Logro que todo el mundo regresara a sus propios asuntos, por suerte para el, en el momento en que grito, Sora se había agachado a recoger el plumón por lo que todos lo relacionaron...

Excepto Tai, quien 2 lugares atrás, miraba a su amigo decidiendo si ¿ realmente lo grito por" eso" o se volvió loco?. También estaba preocupado por la aptitud distraída de su amiga.

* * *

Una vez terminada la Jornada. El líder del grupo, aprovecho de que su partido termino temprano para hablar con el rubio, quien estaba a punto de irse en su moto.

-Hola Matt.

-Hm,¿ miren nada más?, el capitán del equipo me honra con su visita.

-¡ha ,no molestes!, sabes que odio que me traten como la "estrella del equipo"

-pues tus admiradoras, no estarían deacuerdo contigo..."superestrella", mmmmmmmm.

Dijo Yamato colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, mientras apuntaba (aguantándose la risa) a un grupo considerable de chicas.

-vah, ¿no serán "tus" admiradoras?, "estrellita de rock", JA, JA,JA,JA.

Dijo Taichi logrando quitarse el brazo, con una sonrisa burlona.

A decir verdad ambos jóvenes eran considerados muy apuestos y populares: Tai por ser la estrella y capitán del equipo, Matt por su banda de rock y su aptitud.

-Yama, ¿tienes un minuto?, necesito que hablemos de algo.

El rubio miro su reloj.

-luego, tengo ensayo...Después paso por tu casa, ¿vale?...o mejor te mando un mensaje por Face.

Con esta ultima frase el hermano mayor de Tk se fue en su moto...Dejando a Tai muy preocupado por sus amigos, algo estaba pasando y quería saber ¿que era?

* * *

En casa las cosas no eran diferentes, como siempre sus padres se encontraban con sus pensamientos llegando a Marte, así que tuvo que encargarse el mismo...

-¿se puede?

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita, cerrándola detrás de el.

-hola hermano, no te escuche llegar.

El dueño del emblema del valor, se sentó enfrente de la dueña del emblema de la luz.

-has estado muy melancólica últimamente, ¿que pasa?, ¿tuviste una pelea con Tk?

-no es eso , es que no se...todo a estado raro.

-¿como que raro?

-ya sabes "raro"...no se, desde que Tk y Davis dejaron de pelearse, siento que...no se.

No es que Kari fuera una rompecorazones o que disfrutara verlos pelear (aunque muchas veces sus peleas eran muy cómicas), es que el hecho de que lentamente comenzaran a llevarse bien, por que si, la inquietaba...

-más encima tengo esos sueñ...hugh.

Sonrojada se tapo la boca con ambas manos...Su hermano con tono paternal, trato de confortarla...

-Hikari, tu sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea...¿verdad?

¿Como podría contarle si ella misma no lo entendía?, ¿como explicarle de esos sueños con esa digimon de pelaje blanco como la nieve, brillante?

* * *

Para su suerte (o desgracia), la puerta al digimundo se abrió dejando entrar a Gatomon junto a Agumon.

-lamento la demora, el día de campo con el resto de los digimons se alargo más de lo esperado...¿interrumpo algo?

La hembra blanco/morado miro confundida a ambos humanos.

-bueno debo hacer una tarea, ven Agu.

-si Tai.

Esperando que la mejor amiga de Kari, pudiera sacarle más información, las dejo solas con el dinosaurio naranja siguiéndolo con una canasta de picnic.

* * *

Una vez solas, Gatomon se sentó encima de la cama, donde minutos antes había estado Tai, mirando a Kari quien se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿que sucede Kari?

No le podía decir a Tai, ¡menos a la co-protagonista de sus sueños!, con una sonrisa (tratando de parecer despreocupada), le contesto...

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada.

Desde su puesto la monstruo digital, la miraba seria..

-¿segura?

-yep.

Manteniendo su pose tranquila, le acaricio detrás de las orejas...El ronroneo que normalmente salía, provoco que Kamiya se sonrojara.

-¿por que estas roja?

-es queeeeeeeeeeeeeee...¡huf el calentamiento global!, ¡estos cambios de temperatura me dejan exhausta!

Con una rápida excusa de "sude mucho durante el entrenamiento de animadoras", se metió bajo la ducha del baño de su habitación.

-¿que fue eso?

¿Por que de repente se sentía incomoda ante la presencia de la gata blanca?, eran amigas de toda la vida, compañeras para toda la eternidad...No había nada que ellas no se contaran.

Tratando de calmarse se dio una larga ducha, sin contar con el hecho de que ya era tarde y cuando salio, Gatomon estaba profundamente dormida...Era tan hermosa...Sacudiendo su cabeza , se quito aquella idea de la cabeza...

Con cuidado se metió bajo las sabanas, dándose la vuelta para no mirarla, esperando no tener más sueños raros...

* * *

Eran las 5:30 , Tai miro con desgano su reloj, por suerte esta noche no habían sueños...

-haaaaaauuuu...si, me gustaría más emparedado de...hauuuuuuuuu.

Pero si estaba el co-protagonista de sus sueños, roncando además de soñar con comida, como era su costumbre

El castaño sonrió, por alguna extraña razón esta actitud de su compañero siempre le pareció "tierna", como un ángel adicto a la comida.

Aunque que este loco por la comida despierto lo incomodaba (sobretodo cuando debía pagar la abultada cuenta del restaurante)

Con ternura y sin despertarlo, estiro sus brazos y lo acercó un poco a el...Sabia que estaba mal y que se vería loco o enfermo pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en ese dinosaurio naranja que lo hacia desear tenerlo más cerca de el..

* * *

En el Departamento Motomiya..

-¡¿que fue eso?!

Veemon se despertó con un sobresalto al sentir algo en su retaguardia...Davis sin saber que decir , se sentía como en un funeral, ¡el estupido sueño había llegado en el momento menos indicado!

-essteeeeeeeeeee...es la "mañana"

El digimon azul levanto una ceja.

-¿la mañana?

-sip, es cuando...

Luego de recibir un resumen de "erecciones involuntarias en la adolescencia" por parte de su mejor amigo, el quedo más tranquilo...

-no te preocupes Davis, no es tu culpa. Buenas noches.

Con una almohada entre ellos, V inocentemente de durmió, pero D esta más despierto que un despertador, estaba asustado...Lo que más le asustaba era que esa "erección involuntaria" le termino gustando...

* * *

Horas después... En un departamento en New York, de la familia Tachikawa...

Mimi estaba sumamente cómoda viendo dormir a su compañera, como ella acaba de llegar de una fiesta (y se había tomado alrededor 2 bebidas energéticas) no tenia sueño, aun...

El modo en que sus pétalos caían sobre su rostro, era simplemente encantador...

Fue cuando una idea paso por su cabeza o mejor dicho duda, ¿como seria besar a un ser de otro mundo?...Ella ya había besado a muchos, por lo que su curiosidad era intensa...

Lentamente acercó sus labios a la digimon dormida...

_-nada mal._

Lo que comenzó un acto por aburrimiento o curiosidad, extrañamente le termino gustando, lamentablemente la besada se movía como si estuviera a punto de despertar, por lo que interrumpió el beso...

-¿he?

Palmon abrió los ojos somnolienta, su compañera su lado aparentemente "dormía"..

-debió ser mi imaginación.

La flor convencida que era un truco de su mente, se volvió a dormir junto a una adolescente que se preguntaba mentalmente ¡¿que demonios estaba haciendo?!

* * *

Residencia Kido

Joe estaba con insomnio pensando, tener a esa bella criatura a su lado...ejem...¡perdón!...a su compañero, lo ponía "intranquilo" , no lo quería admitir, pero tal vez estaba...

_-no seas estupido Joe._

Con cuidado se levanto de su cama, debía leer de una vez por todas, ¿que tenia lo que estaba comiendo?

* * *

Residencia Takashi...

Tk estaba con la boca abierta, sin creer lo que estaba viendo...

-no es lo que parece...

Había invitado a Ken a su casa para que lo ayudara a estudiar y apenas regreso a su habitación lo encontró tratando de besar a Wormmon, quien dormía profundamente junto a Patamon.

-yoooooooo...no se que me pasa...últimamente he tenido sueños...

-"sueños."

El joven rubio cerro la puerta.

-también los he tenido.

Al escuchar esto, el chico de la luz miro al digimon verde...

-nop...ejem..."el otro"

Con una tos disimulada, apunto a su propio digimon.

-tenemos que hablarlo con Izzy, algo raro esta pasando...

El chico de cabello azul miro la hora...

-...pero mañana, debo ir a cenar...¿Wormmon?, he amigo despierta, hora de irnos.

-¿hm?, ¿tan pronto Ken?

* * *

Con delicadeza despertó a su digimon para que se fueran...Una vez solos , Tk...susurro...

_-¡hay dios!, esto va a destrozar a Yolei._

Como Patamon seguía tomando su siesta, con cuidado lo tapo y le dio un beso en la mejilla...

A pesar de lo que muchos imaginaban, Takeru era muy maduro para su edad, el ya tenia claro ¿que le estaba pasando? o por lo menos sospechaba, pero no quería meterse mucho en el asunto.

Con uno de los libros que Ken le presto, en silencio comenzó a estudiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¡ahí no!

-¡pero si antes te gustaba!

-¡antes pero ahora no!

-¿tal vez si yo...

-¿sabes?, también debería participar, ¿tal vez si yo...

-¡no!, ¡se supone que yo soy quien debería!

-insisto...

-¡quita tu codo, me esta molestando!

-¡¿mi codo?!, ¡quita tu mano de...!...¡AGH!

La sensual pelirroja se destapo junto al sexy rubio, ambos muy frustrados...Sobretodo por el rubio, habían tratado de todo...¡todo ,todo! ¡Y NADA!...¡su masculinidad no respondía!, ¡y para más remate cada vez la pelirroja parecía perder el interés!

-No se Matt pero algo por aquí no funciona...

-¡¿estas diciendo que no me funciona?!

-¡yo no dije eso!

-ARGGGG...jodete.

El rockero furioso tomando sus cosas salio de la habitación de Sora dando un puertazo...

-¡PUDRETE CABRON!

Sintiéndose completamente sobrepasada, la dueña de la insignia del amor, abrazada a una almohada comenzó a llorar...

* * *

Biyomon jamás intervenía cuando esos dos estaban en el dormitorio...

-¿que bicho le pico?

Pero al ver al rubio salir semi desnudo por el living con cara de querer asesinar al mundo entero y dando la madre de los puertazos al salir...Provoco que la pajarita rosada, se levantara angustiada del sillón donde dormía...

No debía intervenir, la pelirroja lo había prohibido terminantemente...Pero al escucharla llorar, decidió romper las reglas y entro...

* * *

Su angustia creció al ver a la chica de 17 llorando como una magdalena, con cuidado se sentó a su lado...

-¿que pasa Sora?

Pero ella seguía llorando, la digimon hembra le acaricio la espalda de modo consolador, para luego dejarla desahogarse en su hombro...

No entendía nada pero eso no importaba, ella era su compañera y debía estar ahí...

-NADIE ME QUIERE, BUAAAAAAAA.

¿Era broma?, ¿acaso ella estaba pintada?

-eso no es cierto, tienes a mucha gente que te quiere...yo te quiero...

Por alguna extraña razón al escucharla decir la frase "te quiero", hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción...

-¿me quieres?

-¡claro!, ¡eres mi mejor amiga!

-oh, si "claro"

El instinto de biyo le indicaba que había metido la pata, hubiera deseado poder decir algo inteligente para confortarla, no se le ocurría nada...

Luego de un rato en silencio...

* * *

-biyo ¿me haces un favor?

-lo que tu quieras.

-¿me podrías abrazar?

Sin dudarlo la criatura rosa la abrazo...

-biyomon tu harías lo que fuera por mi, ¿verdad?

-¡por supuesto!

-¿me dejarías besarte?

¿Besarla?, ¿ella?, ¿por que Sora de repente le estaba pidiendo esas cosas?, no entendía nada sin embargo, si la pelirroja lo necesitaba, entonces lo haría...

Lentamente ella se acercaron en un beso, algo dificultoso ya que una de ellas tenia un pico en vez de boca, pero no menos agradable.

-¿te gusto?

B con la cabeza contesto que si...A pesar de las obvias diferencias entre especies, en estos instantes a Sora no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto...

-¿me dejas besarte el cuello?

De nuevo, si la pelirroja lo necesitaba, entonces lo haría...Con otro movimiento de cabeza contesto que si, siendo recostada en el colchón sintiendo los labios de la humana sobre su cuello...

-Sora siento...calor.

-es lo que debes sentir.

Lentamente la pelirroja entre beso y beso fue bajando hasta su estomago, regresando del mismo modo de nuevo al cuello.

-¿tu me quieres?

-sabes que si.

Había algo en esos ojos azules que la tenían como hipnotizada...

-yo también te quiero biyomon...

Con una sonrisa lasciva, volvió a besar a la pajarita quien disfrutaba de aquellos besos bajo su suave plumaje, por parte de esta chica de cuerpo envidiable.

-...necesito que me contestes una ultima cosa...

Sabia que estaba mal, pero no le importaba...

-...¿me dejarías lamerte?

Antes de que la inocente pajarita pudiera siquiera contestar, Sora ya estaba buscando su "punto más sensible" entre todas esas plumas, cuando al fin lo encontró...

-AAAAAAA...SORA.

Con cada lamida, la digimon rosada sentía un enorme placer, cada vez más intenso...eso Sora lo sabia...con cada lamida, Sora se sentía más excitada, más y más...

Cuando creyó que su compañera tendría su primer orgasmo, dejo de lamer para poner su cadera sobre la de ella, restregándose fuerte contra su inexperta amiga...

-OHH SORA...AAAA...AAAAAAAAAA...AAAAA

-Sora, sora...

* * *

Sora abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, a su lado la pajarita rosada la sacudía suavemente...

-luego de que Matt se fue te quedaste dormida y te estabas quejando...¿que te pasa?

-esteeeeeeeeeeeee..."nada"

La tennista roja como un tomate, miro al techo esperando que la tierra se la tragara..

-¿segura?

Tenia 2 opciones: 1-inventar una excusa y 2.- hacer el sueño realidad.

-biyo dime una cosa, ¿has tenido novio?

¿Novio?...Con la sola pregunta la pajarita se sonrojo , awwwwwww...era mucho más linda cuando estaba sonrojada.

-buenooooo...no...salí un par de veces tanto con Agumon y Gabumon pero nada más.

-¿te gustaría que esta noche juguemos a que yo soy tu novio?

Esta claro, ¿cual opción Eligio?, ¿o no?

-¿he?, ¿como seria eso?

-bueno...

* * *

Con los primeros rayos del día, Sora lentamente abrió los ojos...

-demonios, otra vez tuve uno de esos sueñ...glup.

Se le paso la pereza al notar que estaba desnuda, con su compañera durmiendo profundamente sobre su pecho.

Esto no estaba bien, lo que hizo...¡ella tenia un novio por dios santo! , aunque hacia tiempo que no gozaba como esa noche...

También debía admitir que su "lazo", ese vinculo o sentimiento con su digimon, lo percibía más fuerte que nunca...¿acaso estaba enamorada de...?

-¿Sora?

Como un bello ángel somnoliento, lentamente la pajarita se despertó de su sueño...

-buenos días Sora, ¿como dormiste?

Sin saber ¿que más contestar?...

-bien, ¿como dormiste tu?

-mmmmmmmm...bien.

-esteeeeeee...¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche?

Con toda naturalidad, le contesto...

-jugamos a que tu eras mi novio.

Sora se sentía una pervertida...Pero la cosa se puso más tensa cuando le pregunto a su compañera...

-¿comprendes lo que hicimos añoche?, ¿verdad?

-nop...pero nosotros los digimon, reconocemos los actos de amor...¿quieres desayunar?, tu mamá me enseño a hacer unos panqueques, ¡para chuparse los dedos!

Con toda naturalidad, se deslizo de las sabanas saliendo de la habitación , caminando directo a la cocina aprovechando que los padres de Sora estaban en una "segunda luna de miel", para poder cocinar..

-¿actos de amor?

La pelirroja se quedo pensativa ante aquellas palabras...

* * *

En otro lugar...

-aaaaahhhhh...¡mi cabeza!

Matt se despertaba con un hachazo, a pesar de haberse tomado 5 cervezas tenia noción de ¿como llego a su casa anoche?

-¡¿que mie...

Contuvo las ganas de gritar, estaba desnudo con su "amigo" durmiendo a su lado...

Recordaba que anoche fue a la habitación donde Gab dormía...y lo siguiente que recordaba fue que todo lo que quería "darle " a su novia, se lo termino dando a en la retaguardia del lobo digital.

Lo malo no era que hacia meses que no se excitaba de ese modo...¡SI NO QUE ACABABA DE DARSE CUENTA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE...!

-hm...mmmmmm.

Gabumon aun con sueño se acomodo para seguir durmiendo, mientras su humano en puntitas se levantaba de las sabanas. ...A unos pasos de la salida, se dio la media vuelta, volvió a donde estaba y abrazo al durmiente con ternura...Había muuuuuuuchas cosas que sentía que debía explicar al lobo digital y que seguramente su padre lo mataría por esto...Pero en ese momento no importaba mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Era un día hermoso en el dgimundo...

-¿que bicho le abra picado?

Últimamente Davis a estado "raro" , no actúa con el como siempre...

-huf, que tiene examen, que esto, que lo otro...¿que demonios?

Veemon se oculto bajo un arbusto, con todo el sigilo que poseía miro

* * *

asombrado lo que a unos pasos ocurría... Gabumon estaba tirado en el piso agotado, a unos pasos su tamer se vestía...

-uf...uf...uf ¿te cansaste?

-uf...uf...uf,...¿como no podría?..uf...uf...eres demasiado "enérgico".

¿Como no podría agotarlo?, Si intimar con esta criatura hacia sentir al rubio como un dios sexual o como un semental o un mejor dicho como un lobo en pleno celo...

-¿ya debes irte?

-yep, tengo ensayo con la banda y tu prometiste ayudar a cuidar a los recién nacidos...¿lo olvidaste?

El ser digital se puso de pie, mientras el humano se terminaba de vestir...

-mejor me voy ahora o Sora se va a extrañar.

-si tu "novia", es mejor que no se enfade.

Gab no le gustaba esa otra sensación que sentía de tan solo pensar en Matt y Sora juntos...Al notarlo, el oji azul burlón le dijo...

-¿estas celoso?

-ni si quiera conozco esa palabra.

* * *

El digimon de la amistad, se cruzo de brazos mirando al piso, realmente no le gustaba sentirse de ese modo...

-hey, no te pongas así...sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti...

El dueño de la insignia de la amistad, se agacho lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo directo a los ojos...

-esto es temporal, solo una fachada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-aja, aun así.

La mezcla de sorpresa/confusión aumento al ver al rubio darle un beso al ser digital. Veemon no sabia si ¿ irse arrastrándose o interponerse para pedir explicaciones?

_-Par de locos, yo me largo._

* * *

Le costo un poco pero logro alejarse lo suficiente para poder estar solo con sus pensamientos...

-¿Matt y Gabumon?, enfermizo.

Aun sin poder recomponerse de aquella imagen mental...

-awwwwwww...¡adoro que hagas eso!

Se tuvo que volver a esconder bajo un arbusto...

* * *

-te lo dije, soy buena en esto.

Bajo unos matorrales, estaba Palmon siendo besada y lamida en el cuello por Mimi...

-¿quieres que pare?

-¡estas loca!, ¡esto se siente...awwwwwww...genial!

-y lo que viene, es mucho mejor créeme...Esta será la mejor cita de tu vida...

-mmmmmm...si hubiera sabido lo bueno que eran las citas, no te hubiera dicho que no 5 veces.

-Je, tienes suerte que yo jamás me doy por vencida...

* * *

¿Cita?, sintiendo que estaba en donde no lo habían llamado, el ser azul volvió a arrastrarse hasta un lugar que considerara "seguro"

-¿ahora Palmon y Mimi?, ¡¿el mundo se volvió loco o que?!

Ahora si su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de dudas junto con preguntas, demasiadas preguntas...

* * *

Fue que aprovechando un torneo organizado por un tal Marcus (Masaru) Daimon , autodenominado "guardián del Digimundo" y su compañero Agumon B (data squad o Savers)...Decidió encontrarse con plam y gabu para obtener respuestas pero en lugar de eso...

-¡¿UN BIYOMON GIGANTE?!

Caminado a los vestidores, se topo con un ave rosada de alrededor de 2 metros...

-¡¿fíjate por donde vas?!, casi te piso.

-¡¿MACHO?!

-¡PUES CLARO ESTUPIDO!, ¡LOS MACHOS BIYOMON SOMOS MÀS GRANDES QUE LAS HEMBRAS!

-¡hey Piyo! ¿que sucede?

Un Agumon ( casi tan grande como un adolescente humano) con cintas rojas en las garras, se acercó a ambos...

-no es nada, me han vuelto a confundir...¡por Homoestasis!, los digmons de otras dimensiones son imbeciles.

El ave gigante se dio la vuelta y se fue...

* * *

-¡¿a quien le dices...

-ARGGGGGGG,¡ya cálmate o yo mismo te saco de aquí y te descalificaran!

Veemon se tranquilizo, no quería ni ser descalificado ni tener una pelea con esta versión un poco más agresiva de Agumon.

-lo siento, ¿has visto a Palmon y Gabumon?

-tendrás que ser más especifico amigo, en este torneo que organizamos el jefe y yo, hay muchos tipos de dimensiones diferentes.

-ejem...¿has visto a la Palmon y al Gabumon de mi dimensión?

Con una de sus garras le indico , la arena n ª4 donde se llevaba un cómbate entre esos dos...V apenas terminaran sus propios combates, iría derechito hacia allá...

* * *

Tiempo después... Saliendo de aquella arena nº4 , ambos digimons conversaban de su ultimo enfrentamiento...

-¡no es justo!, ¡solo ganaste por que usaste tu modo dios!

-ejem...en las reglas no decía nada que no se podía...

-¡nada de excusas tramposo!, aunque...ja ja...¡me mate de la risa cuando ese Biyomon gigantesco barrio el piso contigo!

-¡si!, ¿quien hubiera imaginado que existían?, ja ja ja.

-¡CHICOS, ESPEREN!

Detrás de ellos, apareció siguiéndolos el compañero de Davis...

-¿Veemon?, no tenia idea de que también participabas...¿como te fue?

-mal gab, Armadillomon me pateo el trasero...

Para la mala suerte de Gabumon, se le ocurrió tomar un sorbo de la bebida que traía consigo, cuando el recién llegado pregunto...

-...¿por que estabas tan agitado cuando matt se estaba vistiendo?

Le escupió todo el contenido al preguntón, Palmon tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda para que no se ahogara...

-COF...COF...COF...¿De donde...de...de..donde sacaste eso?

Su sonrojó era evidente, ¿quien se lo habrá contado?

-el otro día cuando paseaba los vi.

Usando toda la creatividad que había en su cerebro, el tímido digimon invento la historia más verosímil posible en poco tiempo...

-estee...glup, ejem...Se me ocurrió nadar después de comer ,me ahogue y matt me saco del agua.

El ser azul levanto una ceja

-¿se metió al agua y salio seco?

-es queeeeeee... pasaron algunas horas dejando que la ropa se secara, apenas el junto a su ropa estuvieron secos, se vistió.

-ha, entiendo, es lógico...lamento haberte molestado, nos vemos en el mundo humano.

V Satisfecho por la respuesta obtenida, decidió ir a donde venden comida...

* * *

-Con que , ¿matt?

La flor con mirada inquisidora, le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello del mamífero sonrojado...

-esteeeeee...yoooooo...¿no se que estas insinuando?

Ella levanto una ceja..

-¿en serio?, pues yo creo que...

-¡HELLO!,¡¿PALMON QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?!

La flor sintió que el alma digital se le iba del cuerpo al ver a su niña elegida, furiosa enfrente de ellos...

-¡MIMI!

Rápidamente se separo del lobo digital, empujándolo a un lado.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Diciendo palabrotas estilo New york , la vaquera japonesa se alejo furiosa...

* * *

Sentándose en una banca, enfrente de una fuente de aguas cristalinas...

-argggggg...¡maldita puta floral!, ¡y yo que cancele una reunión con mi grupo de moda para venir a apoyarla!, ¡me perdí un 90% de descuento en minifaldas, por esto!

A su lado apareció un apuesto joven...

-¡hey gritona!

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS GRITONA?!

El la miro serio...

-a ti , tus gritos se escuchan por todo mi torneo.

Sonriendo divertido ante la chica confundida, se sentó a su lado...

-Marcus Daimon...oye, los problemas que tengas con tu novia...

-ella no es mi novia...es mi compañera.

-pues no lo parece, amiga.

Con un aire despreocupado, saco una tablet...

-iba a editar los videos de seguridad para mostrarlos la semana que viene, pero...creo que debes verlos tu primero sin editar.

Le dejo la tablet sobre sus rodillas , luego con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se comenzó a alejar, dándole la espalda le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a la teñida...

-por cierto gritona, deberías ver el video nª 109.

* * *

En su vida , no había conocido a alguien tan mal educado e irritante como ese tipo...A pesar del mal rato, la curiosidad la mataba. Al ver el video recomendado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza...

-creo que metí la pata...ups.

Ahora venia la parte difícil, la disculpa...

* * *

Horas después... En un departamento en New York, de la familia Tachikawa...

Palmon estaba muy preocupada, eran las 23:45 hrs y la teñida de rosado no llegaba todavía...

-¡en el nombre de homoestasis!, ¿donde se habrá metido?

Estaba angustiada hasta la clorofila, ni rastro de la señorita Tachitawa y para empeorarlo todo, sus padres llegaban mañana de su cena de aniversario...

-¿hello?, ¿hay alguien en casa?

Palm sintió que la fuerza de mil demonios llegaba a ella, al ver a la dueña de casa llegar con un tono despreocupado a su hogar...

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!, ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA?!...¡POR POCO CREI QUE TE HABIA TRAGADO UN SKULLGREYMON!

-ha , no exageres.

-¡¿QUE NO EXA...

La digimon de la inocencia fue callada por un beso, de parte de la dueña del emblema de la inocencia. Cayendo juntas al piso...

-ya dejemos de pelear...Lamento mucho lo que paso palmon, te quiero demasiado y cuando te vi...no se...me altere...¿me perdonas?

Molesta la digimon, le volteo la cara.

-no debería, fuiste muy cruel conmigo...

Para luego volver a mirarla...

-pero lo haré, por esta vez.

Ellas se volvieron a besar.

-Ahora florcita, viene mi parte favorita de una pelea, la "reconciliación"...

* * *

En el Departamento Motomiya. ...

Veemon estaba satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida, hasta que...Dándose un palmetazo en la frente se dio cuenta de una cosa. ¡Se le olvidaron los detalles importantes!...¡Ahora ya no podría preguntar, ya que gab seguía en el torneo, como publico!...

-¡uy, que tonto soy!...Davis, ¿crees que un humano y un digimon puedan tener una relación?

Davis quien tomaba una sopa de fideos, casi se ahoga al escuchar esa pregunta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¡uy, que tonto soy!...Davis, ¿crees que un humano y un digimon puedan tener una relación?

Davis quien tomaba una sopa de fideos, casi se ahoga al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¡POR DIOS TE ESTAS AHOGANDO!

El ser azul le dio una palmada en la espalda para evitar el ahogo...Tal vez haber preguntado eso fue un error.

-COF...COF...COF...COF...COF.

-¡Por homeostasis!, ¿estas bien?

La cara de preocupación le quito en algo la tos, siempre le gusto que esa criatura se preocupara por el...

-COF...cof...ejem...EJEM.

-¡por lo que más quieras dime algo!

Dando un profundo respiro junto con ponerse una mano en el pecho, comenzó a respirar normal.

-estoy bien.

-¿seguro?

* * *

Por respuesta recibió un golpecito juguetón en la cabeza...La madre de Davis abrió la puerta asustada...

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!

-yep ma, solo me acorde de un chiste mientras comía.

-ha, luego limpias el piso.

-ok.

-si señora.

Al ver que su hijo estaba en prefecto estado, cerro la puerta para ir a exigirle a su hija mayor que bajara la música.

* * *

Una vez solos, mientras limpiaban...

-¿por que me preguntaste eso?

Veemon se quedo callado, no quería más accidentes...Era su imaginación ¿o davis le estaba mirando la cola?

-¿que miras?

-ejem, "nada"

¿Que diablos le pasaba?, ve a ese tipo en cuatro patas y se le alborotan las hormonas...Aunque a pesar de su físico, este lagarto pitufo tenia un buen traser...aahg, tenia que pensar en otra cosa...

-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...¿como te fue en el torneo?

-mal, me patearon el trasero en la primera ronda.

¡Uf!, ¡¿por que tenia que hablar de su trasero?!, ¡es definitivo davis esta enfermo!

-No debió ser tan malo...

-Armadillon parecía feliz y Gatomon también...han pasaron a la siguiente ronda después de patearme el...

-¡ya entendí!, ya entendí!

De repente el dueño del digiegg tanto del valor como de la amistad, se levanto del piso directo al baño...Dejando al digimon del valor y la amistad, más confundido.

-¿que esta pasando?

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

* * *

Al otro día...

Veemon estaba en de visita en casa de Joe...Mirando la lluvia por una ventana con uno de los dueños de casa...

-rayos, ¡odio la lluvia!

-¿que estas diciendo?, el agua es maravillosa.

-pusss...eso es por que eres un digimon acuático.

Agumon llego con unos sandwish..

-¿tienes que estar siempre comiendo?

El dinosaurio naranja lo pensó un minuto...

-si, gom...¿quieren?

Gomamon se llevo una aleta a la cara.

-este tipo, no tiene remedio.

Estaban los 3 ahí, ya que Joe quien era bueno en matemáticas se había ofrecido a hacerles una tutoría a todos...

-Agu ¿crees que alguien más llegue?

Pregunto el ser azul, tomando uno de los refrigerios.

-no creo Veemon, con esta lluvia...¿pasa algo Gomamon?

El dueño de casa dio un suspiro de pena...

-Es Joe, últimamente a estado "raro"

Al escucharlo ambos dinosaurios casi se ahogan con su comida...

-¡¿tu también?! (unísono)

El lobo marino digital, miro impactado a sus amigos...

-¡¿no soy el único?!

Ambos dinosaurios contestaron que no...

-Davis esta distante, apenas me habla.

-por lo menos te hablan...a mi Tai ni me da la hora.

-ni hablar de Joe...ahora me evita en todo, como si le diera asco.

El líder digimon, al ver el semblante triste de sus amigos, trato de animarlos.

-Estoy seguro que es temporal, es por el periodo de pruebas o algo por el estilo...ya pasara.

El digimon de la sinceridad (verdad) tomo uno de los emparedados...

-eso espero agu, eso espero...(dio una mordida)..puaj...oh claro ahora recuerdo, Joe quiere ser vegetariano.

Aunque los digimons eran omnívoros, el prefería el sandwich de atún antes que el de Tofu.

* * *

Era otra noche, de nuevo Joe ni lo miraba.

-¿joe?

-¿sip?

Ese tono frió, distante, dándole la espalda...El no podía continuar así...

Joe Kido, se incomodo al sentir a su digimon, destaparse con rabia.

-Joe, quiero que abras la puerta al digimundo...

-¿que estas...

-...me voy.

"Me voy" resonaba en la cabeza del peli azul, ¡¿se va?!,¡¿Como que se va?!

-¿por que?, se supone que eres mi digimon...se supone que siempre estarías de mi lado.

-¿y tu tendrías que estar de mi lado?

Poniéndose sus lentes, encendió la luz.

-yo siempre te he apoyado.

-no mientas...

Sintió que su corazón se oprimía al verlo llorar, ¡por dios!, ¡como odiaba verlo sufrir!...En realidad odiaba ver sufrir a cualquiera (razón por la cual quería ser doctor), pero cuando se trataba de este tipo, era mucho más...

-...ya no me hablas, no me miras...por favor se sincero, de verdad...necesito que seas sincero...

El ser de cabello rojizo odiaba llorar, pero se sentía tan sobrepasado por la extraña situación...

-...no puedo vivir así, es demasiado doloroso.

No quería llorar pero no podía parar, no entendía ¿por que Joe lo odiaba tanto sin motivo?

-¿por que me odias Joe?

Verlo llorar por su culpa, lo hacia desear abrir un hoyo en el piso y lanzarse de cabeza al infierno.

-yo no te odio...

Como si se tratara de la cosa más preciada del universo, lo cargo con cuidado , abrazándolo.

-...¿como podía odiarte?, siempre estas conmigo, siempre me escuchas...yo te quiero mucho gom.

El peli azul sintió que sus ojos también se humedecían.

-no me mientas...shif.

-no es mentira...shif...yo te amo.

¡¿Que acaba de escuchar?!, ¿acaba de decirle que lo ama?

-¿que?

El futuro doctor aflojo un poco el abrazo para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, eran sinceros.

¡ERA UNA LOCURA!, aunque había algo en esos ojos, como una laguna de aguas tranquilas que siempre llamo su atención.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Elecmon

_"Ahora que sus humanos son adolescentes existe la posibilidad...no creo que pase sinceramente...pero podría pasar..."_

_"confusiones Veemon...confusiones."_

_"Miren, sus humanos están en una etapa llena de cambios, de hormonas muchas hormonas y en esta etapa, el lazo..la unión que existe entre todo digimon y su humano, puede ser... ejem..."malinterpretada"_

También recordaba el grito de Gatomon:

_"¡¿estas tratando de decir "tensión sexual"?!" _

AAAAAAAAHHH, así con eso se refería...A pesar de la mirada sincera, Gomamon aun tenia que averiguar si ¿era una farsa o no?, si es una farsa, debería rechazarlo al intentar besarlo.

-con que amor, ¿he?...eso ya lo veremos Joe.

Sin encontrar oposición logro su objetivo , la cosa se comenzó a poner "rara" cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba gustando.

-¿y?, ¿es de verdad o no?

-es raro pero...creo que me gusta.

La mirada de Joe paso de su típica mirada a una más "juguetona"

-¿quieres otro?

Se volvieron a besar, luego de un rato tuvieron que detenerse ya que necesitaban respirar..

-conste que por hoy solo besos, guardaremos los "cariñitos" para la tercera cita.

El lobo marino digital miro a su nuevo "amante", algo confuso.

-¿a que te refieres con "cariñitos"?

-ya lo averiguaras.

* * *

Al otro día...En el Departamento Motomiya. ...

Veemon comía una bola de arroz, en la habitación de Davis y hablando del rey de roma...

-¿veemon?

-¿dime?.

Apenas este salio del baño...

-estuve pensando en lo que me preguntaste, si...creo que un humano y un digimon pueden tener una relación.

El chico de 14 se fue, dejando al ser azul solo.

-¿hasta cuando con eso?

¿Cuando dejaría de ser indiferente con el?

-¡OYEEEEEEE VEEEEEEEEMOOOONNNN!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-¿VIENES A JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS?

Acabando rápido su almuerzo, fue corriendo a donde estaba Davis.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-_sin moros en la costa, perfecto._

Aprovechando que Kari estaba en una de sus entrenamientos de porrista, Gatomon con gran sigilo fue a la biblioteca de la escuela.

Esta enorme habitación era tan vacía y silenciosa como un sepulcro.

-hm, ponen en la cafetería "hamburguesas con 3 carnes " y todos desaparecen.

Ya imaginaba que entre los pedigüeños estarían Agumon y Veemon...Uffff, últimamente todos los hombres que la rodeaban eran , "patéticos" (con algunas excepciones) ¿cuando encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena? difícil saberlo.

Tal como una espía, fue al primer computador que encontró, agradecía muchísimo que Yolei y Cody le enseñaran a usar esa cosa.

-vemos, Hormonas.

No podía buscar en casa, ya que quedaría registro en el historial y no quería preguntas. En Wikipedia , encontró rápido información...

-producidas por glándulas endocrinas...mmmmm...mensajeros químicos...estimulan distintos...mmmmmmmm...influyen distintas células...

Su mirada cayo en la palabra "Feromona", al tickear en esa palabra...

-...¿que será apareamiento?

No alcanzo a buscarlo en google, por que escucho a alguien entrar...

_-¡rayos!_

Con lo más rápido que le daban sus manos o patitas delanteras, apago la computadora y se subió a un estante.

-_el conserje...¡¿toma la siesta en horas de trabajo?!...mierda, estaré horas atrapada aquí arriba._

Al puro estilo de Don Ramón, el tipo tomo una silla y afirmado de su escoba, comenzó a roncar...¡Para más remate cada vez que la digimon trataba de bajar, el tipo hacia ruidos de estar a punto de despertar!

* * *

2 Horas después...

Gatomon estaba muerta de hambre, no importaba, en el pasado ya había pasado por algo similar, tener el estomago vacío la incomodaba, pero no la distraía de su objetivo..Bajar...

* * *

3 horas después...

_-¡mierda!, ¡¿cuando dejara de roncar este tipo?!_

Estaba hambrienta, con las piernas adormecidas y con frió...¡O ESTE TIPO SE IBA O TENDRIA QUE CONVENCERLO CON SUS GARRAS!

-¡¿QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!, ¡NO LE PAGO PARA QUE DUERMA!

Mentalmente la digimon de forma gatuna dio gracias a cada deidad que conocía y al espíritu de Wizardmon, por la llegada de la directora...Con unos regaños que harían que hasta MaloMyotismon se hiciera encima, el tipo salio corriendo tan rápido como un correcaminos..

Cuando al fin bajo solo pensaba en comida.

-ahora se lo que siente Agu...por suerte a la encargada del comedor le parezco "tierna".

Esa dulce ancianita, solo debía fingir ser" una gatita mimosa "para que le diera algo de comer. Sinceramente si debía elegir entre hambre o sobras, elegía las sobras.

* * *

A medio camino escucho una voz familiar...

-¡AHI ESTAS!

Kari llego traspirada hasta donde estaba ella...

-¡¿DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE?!, ¡ESTUVE COMO UNA LOCA BUSCANDOTE POR TODOS LADOS!

¡La castaña tenia milenios de regaños para su compañera! pero el sonido de las tripas de esta, la frenaron.

-me cuentas todo en la cena...pero primero necesito una ducha, estoy hecha un asco.

* * *

¡Gatomon nunca antes había disfrutado tanto una pizza!, esa deliciosa masa con queso era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

-veo que te gusto...te lo dije, este es el mejor restaurante Napolitano de toda Odaiba.

G no podía hablar, su boca estaba sumamente ocupada en la tarea de devorar esa pizza con anchoas. K más calmada, tomo una porción...

-ahora que estas llena, ¿donde estabas?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, casi se ahoga. La dama blanca esperaba poder evitar el tema...

-ejem...estaba en la biblioteca.

-¿haciendo que?...algo importante debe ser, para que al darme vuelta no estuvieras sentada en la banca, mientras practicaba.

Ella no era así, era la dueña del emblema de la luz...Aunque de tan solo pensar que la hayan secuestrado o que se hubiera fugado con "alguien", la hacia sentir molesta.

-Nada importante, solo una duda.

-¿que duda?

-estaba buscando sobre...

-¿yep?

La ex villana no sabia si ¿decirlo o no?, pero Kari encontraría un modo de sacárselo, como siempre, mejor prevenir que curar.

-...Apareamiento.

Calculo mal el momento para mencionarlo. La hermana de Tai, escupió unos trozos de pizza en su cara al escucharla... Completamente sonrojada...

-¡¿por que estabas buscando sobre eso?!

¿Por que de repente a esta digimon le estaba dando dudas sobre "aquello"?

Gatomon se sentía terrible por hacerla pasar un mal raro, también curiosa por el rojo en el rostro de su humano.

-en realidad estaba buscando sobre hormonas, de ahí me apareció Feromonas ,ahí leí esa palabra y...¿te sientes bien?, estas roja...¿estas nerviosa?, ¿por que tus mano sudan?

-¡¿YOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!...¡¿COMO CREES?!..."ja ja ja".

* * *

Aquella palabra junto con las ganas de besar a su invitada en aquel restaurante, la ponían muy tiritona...La monstruo digital se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de aquella lámpara...¡para empeorarlo el restaurante tenia tintes románticos!, ya que una boda fue celebrada ayer y no han cambiado la decoración...casi parecía que ellas estaban en una cit...aghhhhhh...¡debía aclarar su cabeza como fuera!...¿el que entro al sector no fumadores fue Joe con Gomamon?...no tenia tiempo para Chismes...

Con un movimiento de cabeza pidió agua, la cual bebió para calmar sus nervios (aunque ella hubiera preferido algo más "fuerte", pero si llegaba con algún olor a cerveza, los gritos de su hermano llegarían a la otra galaxia)

-¿te sientes bien?

-Tranquila, solo me altere un poco al escucharte...volviendo al tema, ¿por que estabas buscando sobre hormonas en la biblioteca?, tememos una buena señal de Internet en casa, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

No quería decirle sobre lo que les dijo Elecmon, aun no...

-Es que ayer yendo al baño de mujeres, escuche a un profesor mencionarlo en una sala cercana y me dio curiosidad. Entonces decidí ir a la biblioteca, para no gastar...la cuenta de este mes de Internet, esta por las nubes.

¿Eso era?...¡que alivio!, la castaña ya se estaba preocupando.

-ok, pero la próxima vez dile a alguien a ¿donde vas?...no quiero tener que estar por todos los corredores buscándote de nuevo...a propósito .¿viste lo que era Apareamiento?

-nop...¿me lo puedes explicar?

-esteeeeeeeeeeeeeee...tal vez otro día, ¿quieres más pizza?

* * *

Al otro Dia, Residencia Izumi

Koushiro "Izzy" hizo una pequeña mueca pensando, con los brazos cruzados, sentado en la silla de su escritorio...

-lo que me cuentan es algo impactante.

-lo sabemos Izzy...ken y yo íbamos a venir a consultarte hace un tiempo atrás ,pero no hemos tenido tiempo.

-no te disculpes por mi Tk...yo fui quien te convenció de esperar un poco.

-mmmmmmmmmmm...no importa mucho, de todos modos es un tema interesante.

Mientras Tentomon (o señor tento como le gustaba llamar su madre) estaba acompañando a la Sra. Izumi al Supermercado...El dueño de casa, el rubio menor y el niño prodigio de cabello azul, conversaban en la habitación de Izzy.

Izzy en silencio escribió algunas cosas en su computadora, luego de alrededor de 10 min, volvió a prestar atención a sus invitados.

-¿desde cuando tienen esos sueños?

Ambos chicos se miraron por un instante dudando, pero para eso habían ido...

-pues...yo siempre he soñado con Pat, pero los sueños de ahora son "diferentes"

El dueño del emblema del conocimiento levanto una ceja intrigado, su lado humano decía "no te metas" pero su lado científico (siempre hambriento de conocimiento sobre el digimundo) le decía" anota todo lo que puedas , documenta y toma muestras"

-¿podrías definir "diferente"?

-¡¿que?!

-es para que pueda entender mejor, tu problema. Analizarlo con detalle.

Tk se puso rojo como un tomate, no quería ser tan "explicito" con el tema...Ken sintiendo que estaba donde no lo habían llamado, se levanto...

-¿donde esta el baño?

-¿ha? si claro...al fondo a la izquierda, la puerta con el calendario de gatitos..

-gracias, con su permiso.

* * *

Con una reverencia japonesa se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Tratando de que se relajara, el compañero de Tentomon coloco su mano sobre el hombro del compañero de Patamon.

-Todo lo que digas no saldrá de aquí...

Takeru le hizo una mueca de "no te creo nada"

-...lo admito, compartiré información con amigos o sea niños elegidos (Tamers) con aspiraciones científicas en Europa , América, Latinoamérica y Asia pero siempre respetando tu privacidad. Hasta puedo usar un seudónimo para referirme a ti, si quieres.

-Como quieras...Ok, lo que quería decir con...

* * *

Luego de 1 hora...

Izzy estaba impactado.

-glup...¿es todo?

-yep...y es lo más, "suave".

Tragando saliva, anoto todo.

-y...¿Yamato sabe de esto?

-Matt no sabe nada, hasta lo que sabe ,aun estoy interesado en Kari.

Aunque sabia de la fuerte relación fraternal de esos hermanos, se hacia una idea de ¿por que Tk mantiene esto en secreto?

-Quieres decir, ¿que Kari ya no te atrae?

El rubio movió la cabeza negativamente.

-no y...me asusta. Tengo muchas dudas sobre si soy...si soy...

-¿gay?

El dueño del emblema de la esperanza se veía visiblemente afectado.

-yep...antes estaba seguro de muchas cosas, ahora no estoy seguro de nada.

-pero antes dijiste, ¿que siempre has soñado con tu digimon?

-yeah pero eran sueños "inocentes" , ya sabes...de pata y yo jugando en el parque, tomando helado, de cuando angemon se mu...

Hebra sensible, el pelirrojo guardo silencio dándole espacio para continuar..

-Se que habrás notado, que soy muuuuuy unido sentimentalmente a Pata...pero nunca "tan" unido...lo peor es que el esta notando mi indiferencia y no quiero que piense que lo estoy castigando, o que me estoy portando como cuando tenia 8.

Izzy no debía preguntar, sabia perfectamente como Tk trataba a Patamon en los 8 años, no era una relación muy "cercana" que digamos.

-No te preocupes Tk, lo que sea que este pasando lo investigare.

Alguien toco la puerta.

-¿se puede?

El joven rubio con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, le indico al pelirrojo que era todo lo que tenia que decir.

-adelante.

* * *

Ken entro, apenas entro Tk se levanto.

-También debo ir al baño...No se preocupen, se donde esta, ya he venido de visita antes.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar.

* * *

-ejem, tu turno...cuéntamelo todo.

-¿que ? ¿tan pronto?

-si no te sientes cómodo...

-no...no, puedo hacerlo...uffff...lo que pasa es que...

Luego de 1 hora...

* * *

-...fin.

Esta vez no se impacto, el mismo nivel de erotismo, intensidad con variables...No podía evitar hacer porcentajes en su mente. Tampoco de hacer las comparaciones pertinentes.

\- se que sonara algo invacibo a tu privacidad pero, ¿es todo?

Con un movimiento de cabeza le contesto que si, hablando cabizbajo.

-no se ¿que me pasa?...yo quiero mucho a Yolei, de verdad es una gran persona , una gran chica...no es que crea que sea gorda o algo por el estilo.

-no te preocupes ken, continua.

-pero estos sueños, esta sensación...tengo demasiadas dudas, tantas que mi cerebro no es capas de procesarlas todas...he tratado de analizarlo pero no puedo.

-Nadie puede analizarse a uno mismo, ni yo puedo y eso que lo intente millones de veces.

El dueño del digiegg de la luz (bondad), levanto la cabeza.

-¿de verdad?

-Yep, apenas descubrí que era adoptado, créeme cuando te digo...que es una perdida de tiempo. No puedes ponerte en un microscopio a ti mismo.

Tratando de consolarlo, tal como con el anterior...Coloco su mano sobre el hombro del peli azul.

-Prometo que daré todo de mi parte para encontrar la causa.

-te lo agradezco senpai, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Ken ichijouji guardo silencio por un buen rato, antes de atreverse a preguntar...

-si al final de tu investigación...ejem...¿que pasa si yo resultara , ya sabes...?

Luego de anotar algunas cosas, Koushiro contesto reflexivamente.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, si lo eres estará bien y si no estará bien también. Nadie te va a tratar diferente, por tu orientación sexual.

-¡IZZY, EL SEÑOR TENTO Y YO LLEGAMOOOOSSS!

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares, habían muchas bolsas con mercadería que cargar. Ponto Tk tuvo que ayudar en la tarea, ya que la madre Izz, venia de comprar con muchos cupones y aprovechando muchas promociones.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

_-mmmmmmmm...interesante._

El digimon insecto levanto la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo, mirando con interés a su humano.

-otro proyecto nuevo.

Tenia el tiempo suficiente conociendo a este "científico loco" para saber que cuando comenzaba a murmurar cosas enfrente de su computadora, significa "NO MOLESTAR". Tentomon dio un suspiro regresando a su lectura, a veces que ese pelirrojo fuera tan "frikie" le parecía molesto.

-algo me dice que izzy estará con la cabeza en la computadora, un larrrrrrrrgo tiempo.

El continuo leyendo la revista , mientras el científico del grupo continuaba murmurando.

_-este asunto es prodigioso...tantos casos..._

Luego de un rato tento se canso y salio a ver TV con el señor Izumi...

* * *

Horas después...

Kou recibía datos de sus amigos en todo el mundo, datos de otros "soñadores" , con seudónimos claro esta. Al contar los casos y la intensidad, izzy comenzaba a preguntarse ¿ken y Tk serán los únicos casos de Japón?

-izzy, tu madre me mando con tu cena.

El sonido del insecto con la bandeja de refrigerios, era inconfundible para el joven.

-¿ha?, gracias Tent.

El olor delicioso de la comida , le recordaba al dueño del emblema del conocimiento que era un ser vivo ,no una maquina y que hacia horas que no probaba bocado alguno.

-no deberías pasar tanto tiempo sin comer, te puedes enfermar.

-Ya comienzas a sonar como mi madre...

Tomo un tazón con arroz, ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo...

-no te preocupes, tengo un perfecto balance de las proteínas, vitaminas y carbohidratos que debo ingerir al día. Hasta diseñe un plan alimenticio deacuerdo a mis necesidades nutricionales.

Kou apunto a una hoja pegada en la pared, llena de cifras y datos...

-yep, pero el plan no funciona si no te hechas nada a la boca.

El escarabajo digital estaba seguro, que si no le trajera algo de comer a Koushiro, este se moriría de hambre tratando de descubrir quien sabe que cosa. OK, si este loquito iba a estar atrapado en su mente por un par de horas más después de tragar, mejor aprovecha este instante de intrusear en sus cosas por un rato.

-¿no vas a almorzar?

-nop, ya cene...¿Que estas investigando ahora?

El dueño de casa paro de comer. Tal vez este era el momento perfecto para investigar un poco más.

-Tentomon se que lo que voy a preguntar es raro pero, ¿has escuchado de alguien con sueños "raros" entre los humanos o...sus digimons?

El pelirrojo sentía curiosidad si su digimon sabia algo pero aun más si, algún digimon a tenido algún tipo de "sueño" con un humano , como siempre los seres digitales junto a su mundo le parecían más interesantes que los miembros de su propia especie.

-¿sueños?

¿A que se refería ?, digimons sueñan eso ya lo sabe y conoce suficiente a este tipo para saber que no pregunta por preguntar.

-Ejem me refiero, a si has escuchado sobre algún evento extraño entre humanos y digimons...algo fuera de lo habitual.

El digimon del conocimiento pensó en lo que Elecmon dijo, como sea, el no dijo que fuera secreto (y sinceramente el lo contaría de todos modos, ya que sentía curiosidad sobre algunos asuntos, relacionados con el "tema" que quería preguntarle a su tamer)

-Hace un tiempo el loquillo de elec, nos llamo a todos para decirnos que...

* * *

Luego de algunos, bla, bla, bla..

-¡¿hormonas?!

El humano se puso en pose de pensador.

-Es lógico si lo analizas, con el incremento de la actividad hormonal en la adolescencia y el lazo entre humano/digimon. Debí imaginarlo.

¡Ahora la curiosidad de Izzy estaba por las nubes!, ¿podrá crear algo que las inhiba o aumente? mmmmmm, no era posible , experimentar a ese nivel era una locura, además que perdería la oportunidad de...NO...aunque...tal vez si tomara algún muestras he hiciera algunos cálculos...

-¡hey izzy!

La voz del chico digital con los aguijones en las caderas, lo regreso al mundo real

-espero que no estés pensando, en tomar muestras "disimuladamente" a nuestros amigos.

¿TAN OBVIO ERA?...No era que este chico fuera un "adicto al laboratorio", es solo que a veces se le pasa la mano y el ser rojo debía frenarlo.

-¡por supuesto que no!, tengo limites perfectamente definidos además son mis amigos.

El ser digital (a pesar de como es su rostro) lo miro con una cara de "si claro, como no"

-¿crees que salí del digihuevo ayer?

Con un suspiro de fingida molestia, Koushiro continuo su almuerzo...A veces que este digimon lo leyera como si fuera un libro abierto, era molesto.

Tentomon tenia claro que todo era fingido, por lo que sin tomarle mucha atención recogió los platos, pensando que tal vez Kou necesitaba socializar más.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en otro lugar.

-basta de juegos, quiero saber ¿que pasa?

En la residencia Takashi, aprovechando que su madre estaba trabajando hasta tarde y que los digimons estaban con Taichi (ya que Agumon quería mostrarles las hamburguesas que se gano en un concurso de la cafetería del instituto) , Yamato, Matt o como quieran llamarlo, decidió enfrentar a su hermanito, mientras este lavaba los platos.

-no se a que te refieres.

-Si lo sabes enano, Pata me a contado lo "raro" que has estado últimamente.

Casi se le cae el vaso que estaba lavando al escuchar al vocalista de "Teenage Wolves", tratando de mantener la calma, corto el agua antes de que rompiera algo de verdad.

-He estado algo estresado por los últimos partidos, al equipo de básquetbol no le a estado yendo bien desde que...

-¿piensas que soy estupido?

La cara de ogro característica de su hermano, le indicaba a Tk que hablaba en serio.

-Si quieres saber, pregúntale a Izzy.

¿IZZY?, ¡¿QUE MIERDA TENIA QUE VER IZZY EN TODO EL ASUNTO?!...Tenia un concierto hoy, no le importaba, interponiéndose en el camino de su hermanito...

-¡tu no te vas hasta que hables!

Algo le decía que su onee-chan no se movería hasta saberlo todo, por la buena o por la mala.

-no puedo, es "personal".

¿Personal?...¿Desde cuando habían asuntos "personales" entre ellos? , a pesar del divorcio de sus padres y que vivieran en lugares separados, ellos eran unidos, tan unidos que M podía decir que técnicamente el lo crió (¡Y QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A DEC IR LO CONTRARIO!).

Hora de cambiar la estrategia...Del ogro paso a una pose más consoladora y comprensiva.

-Takeru, se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotros...lo que sea que te este pasando, me lo puedes contar.

A pesar de que el celular de su hermano mayor no paraba de sonar (seguramente era su banda o jun la hermana de davis, preguntándose ¿por que no llegaba?) , sabia que el no contestaría. No quería que su papá lo volviera a regañar por romper otro celu, en un ataque de ira, por lo que decidió contarle...

-¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?...¡por favor no le cuentes a nadie!

(Tratando de que la tensión bajara), el rockero de medio tiempo, sonrió burlón.

-dime sherlock, ¿cuando he divulgado algo que me has contado?

-¿lo prometes?

-palabra de scout

-tu no fuiste scout.

-pues lo hubiera sido...si el viejo no hubiera noqueado al líder de los scout, creyendo que coqueteaba con mamá.

Quitándose aquella "hermosa" imagen familiar del penúltimo verano de casados de sus padres, ambos se sentaron, en la única mesa de la cocina, sentándose uno enfrente del otro.

-Hace algún rato, he tenido sueños...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kamiya...

-¡es enorme!, lo que tienes es lo más grande que he visto.

-Patamon tiene razón... Agu, parece una anaconda.

Los compañeros de los rubios admiraban sorprendidos...

-¿puedo tocarlo?

-claro que si Gabu.

Pronto Gatomon apareció curiosa, para verlo tan sorprendida como ellos y exclamar...

-se sabroso.

Al ver el enorme hot dog que Agumon también gano, en el concurso junto a las hamburguesas.

Pero Tai al escucharlos no estaba pensando en comida, sino en ¿como seria si una noche el quisiera tener una "hora feliz" en la retaguardia de...

-¿hermano?

¡Hermana menor a la vista!, por suerte estaba comiendo tacos con mucho chile, a lo que podía atribuirle el calor.

-dime Hikari.

-¿no se supone que tu eras quien quería hablar conmigo?

¡Diablos!, ese estupido dinosaurio digital y su premio comestible lo habían distraído tanto que se le había borrado por completo. ¡Gracias al cielo que sus padres estaban distraídos con el ultimo capitulo de la telenovela , como para notarlo!.Nota mental: debe ser más discreto.

-¿lo olvidaste, cierto?

-nah, ten más confianza a tu onee-chan...Ven, sígueme.

* * *

Lo màs"disimuladamente" posible se llevo a su hermanita a su dormitorio, una vez ahí.

-Últimamente te he notado nerviosa, más callada de lo normal.

¿Era tan obvia?

-es que he tenido muchas presiones, ser la nueva líder del equipo de porristas no es fácil.

Los ojos cafés de Tai decían "no te creo"

-Noto a un millón de kilómetros cuando mientes, si es tema de "chicas" puedo llamar a Sora o a mamá...

-NO.

Ese "NO" que le salio a kari sorprendió a Tai, normalmente era un tema de chicas , cuando las nombraba la castaña, se sentía más aliviada...Esto se esta volviendo serio y el iba a averiguarlo.

Kari también se dio cuenta de su tono...Mientras tanto Tai pensaba :¿Será por Tk?...no...¿será por Davis?...no...¿será algo de la escuela?...no...¿algo relacionado con el digimundo?...casi podía acertar que por ese lado era...

-No importa lo que sea, soy tu hermano mayor y te escuchare.

* * *

Al otro día...En el digimundo...

En Isla Fire mientras Agumon y Gabumon tenían una pelea amistosa...Sus tamers descansaban debajo de unos árboles, después de un día agotador de escuela...

-¿y?...¿lograste sacarle algo?

-no...mamá toco la puerta avisando que ya era hora de cenar, cuando estaba a punto de decírmelo. ¿Y tu?

-pusss...mi vieja llego justo cuando Tk comenzaba a decirme algo de un sueño.

El dueño del emblema del valor estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado por su hermana menor...

-¡llama bebe!

-¡fuego azul!

Pero la sola imagen de este ser naranja traspirando , era la única cosa en el universo que llevaba sus pensamientos a "otro lado". Esto Yamato lo noto, susurrándole al oído.

_-para de babear Tai o se van a dar cuenta._

Sonrojado, quiso gritar pero se contuvo lo suficiente para susurrar...

-_estas enfermo yama._

_-admítelo, cody y Yolei están sospechando por lo "obvio" que eres._

Que Cody (IHida Iori) sospeche no le impresionaba por que era el dueño del digiegg tanto del conocimiento como de la sinceridad, pero que Yolei Inoue (Inoue Miyako)la dueña de los digiegg de amor he inocencia (pureza) sospechara...¡Tenia que ser demasiado Obvio!...Aunque la compañera de Hawkmon era inteligente y tal vez la subestima. El dueño del emblema de la amistad, subió el volumen del tema que ambos escuchaban por su celular:" How You Remind Me" de Nickelback.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a acercarte a el?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Sueños, Yolei Inoue siempre a sido una soñadora por excelencia, claro sus sueños antes era de que ella era una princesa, luego estar casada con ken con 3 hijos y ahora...

-...Desde la primera vez que te vi...mi hermosa e inteligente niña...

Poromon enfrente de ella con una luz, digievoluciono en Hawmon...

-...te amo y te deseo.

Ohhh...Esa ave digital majestuosa, de mirada penetrante, la hacia desear que el chico digital que siempre estaba a su lado, estuviera "más cerca". En el sueño ella estaba vestida de dominatriz, lista para castigar a este" niño malo"...Una vez sobre sus rodillas, dándole la primera palmada en la cola...

-OHHHHHH...¡ERES TAN SEXY YOLEI!...¡DAME MÀS!

-RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

-¡¿QUEEE?!

La chica peli rosado se despertó con un sobresalto, a unos pasos estaba el chico en cuestión mirándola preocupado...

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN YOLEI?!

Sintiendo un gran sonrojó en sus mejillas, le dio un derechazo...

-¡ALEJATE AVE PATETICA!

La misma Yolei de todas la mañanas, seguro soñó con algo que la disgusto y se desquitaba con el, como siempre...

-¿que estas esperando?, debo vestirme.

-como digas. Me avisas cuando este lista.

* * *

El digimon del amor y la inocencia fue al baño, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a los "momentos histéricos" de miyako. Era algo común , sin embargo su instinto le decía que "algo" estaba pasando..

-¿que bicho le habrá picado?, por lo menos esta mañana no me tiro un zapato.

Hawk no podía dejar de pensar en lo que elecmon dijo, debía hablar esto con alguien...

* * *

-¡gane!

-¡oh no ,no es justo!

-continuo invicto, ¡SI!

Armadillomon echándose unos muffins de manzana a la boca , celebro su victoria en el patio de la residencia Hida.

-¿jugamos otra?

-claro, ¡esta vez no sabrás que te pego!

El armadillo digital ordeno el tablero para comenzar un juego nuevo.

-Arm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?,es...personal.

El hambriento dueño de casa, despego los ojos del sushi y muffins que aun le quedaban, para prestarle atención a su amigo.

-¿que pasa?, ¿quieres más sushi?

Su invitado miro a otro lado, con tristeza.

-no tengo ganas de comer sushi.

-¡¿QUE?!

¡¿NO TIENE GANA DE COMER SUSHI?!...Algo de verdad grave debe estar atormentándolo...Pasando la sorpresa con algo de té verde...

-Cuénteme lo que quieras, Cody no llegara aun de su practica de Kendo y su madre esta siendo voluntaria en un comedor de indigentes.

El traquido ser amarillo, le sirvió té a su amigo.

-bebe un poco, te quitara la angustia.

Pero en lugar de beber, H se quedo mirando su taza japonesa entre sus manos o alas.

-¿recuerdas lo que Elecmon dijo?

-¿Como olvidarlo?, el tipo lo dijo de un modo que aun me da vueltas en la cabeza.

Perdido en el liquido verde dentro de su taza, Hawkmon se aclaro la garganta...

-Es Miyako, algo le esta pasando.

-¿esta enferma?, ¿le duele algo?

-no lo se...creo que esto de las "hormonas" le provocan dolor, esta mañana la escuche quejarse...estaba traspirando , roja ...¿sabes lo más raro de todo?...¡repetía mi nombre, una y otra vez!

Tomando té de su propia taza, el digimon del conocimiento y la sinceridad quedo pensativo.

-¿Sabes? he notado que Cody últimamente a estado de ese modo...a veces en sueños, dice mi nombre y otras mi otro nombre (Upamon)...por lo que he podido averiguar, esta en la preadolescencia , yo creí que eso de las "hormonas" no le afectaría tanto, ya que recién están comenzando, por ahora...(sorbo de té)...creo que me equivoque.

Ambos tomaron un largo sorbo al unísono...

-Esto se esta saliendo de control Hawk.

* * *

2 horas después en la Residencia Kamiya...

Gatomon no sabia ¿como reaccionar?, estaba comiendo chocolates con Kari, ella le limpio con un dedo un poco que le había quedado en los labios y sin avisó previo la beso.

Kari se quedo en silencio esperando la reacción de la chica digital.

-¿Por que?, ¿creí que te gustaba Tk?

-Me gustaba, pero ahora..

Otro beso, la chica que aun tenia puesto su uniforme de porrista y acabada de llegar de la escuela, no despegaba sus labios de su compañera .La dama blanca quería dejarse llevar , pero la advertencia de Elecmon no la dejaba...

-esta...mal...son...tus...rrrrrrrr.

La lengua pasando por su cuello, no la dejaba pensar bien...Si la castaña estaba confundida , ella también debía estarlo (y más)

-te juro que me resistí todo lo que pude , ya no puedo...

Otra lamida, saco un ronroneo más fuerte de la digimon, llegando hasta su pezón y mordisqueándola...

-...realmente me gustas...solo esta vez...

Lentamente dejándose lleva r,la castaña bajo hasta la entrepierna de la digimon...Nunca antes había estado con otra chica, pero ella era extremadamente suave, casi cremosa...

-oh kari...OH...AAAAAAA...OH KARI...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Gatomon no comprendía ¿por que se estaba dejando? , lo único que comprendía era que quería más, la sensación era cada vez era más intensa, pronto ambas (con indicaciones de Hikari) se estaban lamiendo la una a la otra...

* * *

_-oh, no_

Patamon desde una ventana había visto TODO, sintiéndose un idiota por venir a verla, se fue volando...Sentándose en una banca , comenzó a llorar...

-pat, ¿que pasa amigo?

Veemon apareció con su buen humor de siempre...

-la vi...

-¿a quien viste?

-a Gatomon con...¡soy un idiota!

Sus ganas de consolar a su amigo pararon siendo reemplazadas por shock...Su gatita, ¿con otro?...con el corazón hecho trisas se sentó al lado de la olla con alas.

-¿hay espacio para un idiota más?

Hawkmon se sentó al lado de ellos, con el mismo semblante.

-¿y a ti que te paso?

-prefiero no hablar de eso V.

Después de que armadillomon le ganara por millonésima vez, se fue volando a ver a Biyomon, como nadie contestaba fue a ver a una ventana y lo que vio...Es algo de lo que no va hablar...

-Somos el club de los idiotas.

El digimon de la esperanza, sin esperanza alguna le encontró toda la razón...

-tu lo has dicho hawk...los 3 idiotas.

-pues ahora serán 4.

Wormmon se sentó al lado de los 3...La hembra que le gustaba lo había rechazado, claro que el tampoco iba a hablar de eso. Comenzó a llover, 3 se fueron en silencio, solo 1 continuo sentado...

* * *

Gomamon corría lo más que le daban sus aletas, la lluvia no le molestaba pero quería llegar a tiempo a la tercera cita y averiguar al fin que eran los "cariñitos"..

-uf, uf, uf, ¡no debí pasar tanto tiempo en la piscina publica!...¿que hace el aquí?

Bajo la intensa lluvia, el ave macho digital estaba sentado con mirada ausente, como si no notara lo empapado que esta...Gom no quería legar tarde, pero su compañero de batallas se veía tan destrozado ...esperando que Joe comprendiera...

-¿Hawkmon?

Con una tristeza que le partiría el alma al mismísimo lucifer, lo miro...

-ven, te llevare a casa.

-no quiero...déjame.

-no me importa tu opinión, te llevare a tu casa aunque deba arrastrarte.

* * *

En la residencia Inoue

-¡¿donde demonios se metió esa ave de pacotilla?!

La chica de las gafas se pasaba de un lado a otro furiosa, lo único bueno era que por la situación, su familia la había dejado en casa para que lo esperara , en vez de ayudarlos en la tediosa tienda...

-Cody dice que hace 2 horas que se fue de su casa , Sora dijo que jamás lo vio en su casa.

Ya no sabia ¿a quien más llamar?...Pensó en ese tal Marcus Daimon, ya que era técnicamente un "policía del digimundo"...Al sentir el timbre , abrió la puerta de golpe...

-lo encontré sentado bajo la lluvia.

En silencio, empando el piso entro su digimon.

-gracias gom...¿quieres pasar?

-no ,tengo un compromiso pendiente. Cuídense.

El lobo marino digital se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, tal vez aun tenia tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa...

* * *

Preocupada cerro la puerta principal, siguiendo el rastro de agua hasta el baño de su propia habitación...

-¿hakw?...tok...tok...tok...¿HAKW?

-¡DEJAME SOLO!

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!...¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

-¡¿POR UNA PUTA VEZ PODRIAS DEJAR DE JODERME Y DEJARME TRANQUILO POR UNA MALDITA VEZ?!.

Yol se quedo para adentro, nunca antes le había gritado de esa manera...Su sorpresa aumento cuando lo escucho llorar. Como no lograba que le abriera, comenzó a pensar en una alternativa para poder entrar...

* * *

-me...quiero...morir...shif...shif...nadie me quiere.

Luego de secarse las lagrimas, lo siguiente que hizo fue ver la ventana, alguien trataba de entrar , esta se abrió y alguien con dificultad entro empapada al baño en cuestión.

-¡¿YOLEI?!

-jamás...uf...subestimes...uf...a una chica decidida

¿Como lo logro?, era un misterio absoluto para el digimon masculino...La chica empapada luego de cerrar la ventana, tomando una toalla se seco los lentes.

-¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?

-nada, solo...un mal día.

-pues no lo empeoremos con un resfriado, déjame ayudarte a secarte.

Con una toalla comenzó a secarlo, poder tocar esas plumas brillantes, mojadas, cubriendo esos pectorales, no muy grandes pero aun eran...

-¿te ocurre algo?

Sonrojándose, volteo la cara...

-nop..."nada"

_-tanto asco doy._

-¿he?...¿dijiste algo?

-"nada"...mejor continuo secándome solo, tu también deberías secarte.

Ella se volteo dándole la espalda, a punto tomar una segunda toalla de una gaveta, se volvió a voltear mirando a su digimon.

-Hawkmon, tu no das asco.

¿Que?, al parecer los tímpanos de esta hembra humana, eran mejores de lo que imaginaba.

-solo lo dices, por que eres mi compañera.

-nop, no lo digo por eso...si dieras asco...

¡¿DE VERDAD PASO?!...Con los ojos bien abiertos, vio los labios de su humano acercarse a los suyos o mejor dicho a la punta de su pico. Fue tan solo un minuto, lo que los humanos llaman "piquito"...

-...yo no haría esto. Voy a preparar una sopa para calentarnos, relax no será pollo.

Ella con toda naturalidad salio del baño con su propia toalla a cuestas, dejando al chico digital, confundido...

* * *

Mientras tanto en un Bar...

-¿pensaste en lo que te propuse ante ayer?

Taichi tomaba una cerveza junto al rubio, quien acababa de terminar un concierto.

-no quiero ser desagradecido pero...¿por que quieres ayudarme?

Terminando su cerveza, el oji azul le contesto...

-¿que? ¿los amigos no pueden ayudarse?, además quiero que me sirvas de coartada cuando este con "alguien"...Yo haré lo mismo cuando estés con Agu.

-¿Sora?.

-Sora, no...luego te explico.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:**(ORETACHI NO MELODY pertenece al song track de digimon, no a la banda de matt, pero como aparecen esos dos, supongamos por esta vez que si.)**

-Sora, no...luego te explico.

Si no es Sora ¿quien podrá ser?...¿Mimi?...nah, a matty jamás le gusto eso de las "relaciones a distancia"...¿Jun?...¡¿es broma?!, ¡Ja!...¡si para el rockero esta tipa es una fan fastidiosa!...¿Tk?...argggg...¡yama era muchas cosas menos un incestuoso!...

-¿no me vas a dar una pista?

-nop.

-vamos somos amigos.

El rubio quedo pensativo antes de tomar otro trago de cerveza.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm...nop...¡Y ES TODO LO QUE DIRE!

Normalmente el castaño estaría dándole un sermón sobre "no engañar a su novia" (sobretodo después de "aquella navidad" de hace 4 años) . Pero la situación en la que se encontraba junto al hecho de que la curiosidad era más fuerte, lo impulsaban a portarse de ese modo...

-¡OK, OK!...capto a la primera no soy tan burro como piensas...Mozo, otra ronda, a cuenta de la estrella vip.

-¿cuando vas a pagar tu?

-mmmmm...¿para que?, si conozco a un cantante famoso que puede pagar por mi.

Con una risita hizo caso omiso a la cara de ogro del dueño del emblema de la amistad. Mientras pasaban a temas de fútbol, Taichi continuaba procesando el tema en su mente...Si no era ninguna de esas opciones. Entonces ¿quien podría ser?...Debía ser alguien cercano, alguien que lo aguante como es, alguien que no tema a su mirada de ogro, alguien que se preocupe por el, alguien como...como...

-el ultimo gol fue...

Cuando la idea cruzo por su mente como un relámpago, golpeo la barra con la jarra, dejando que algo de alcohol saltara.

-... ¡ORETACHI NO MELODY! (¡NUESTRA CANCIÒN!)

El ojiazul se quedo mirando descolocado a su amigo...¿por que de repente le da por gritar uno de sus temas?...¿estará loco o se fumo algo antes de venir acá?..Por si las dudas, alejo la segunda jarra que se estaba a punto de tomar...

-ya se quien es ese "alguien".

Tai levanto las cejas junto con una mirada picara, que provoco en Matt un escalofrió.

-no seas payaso Kamiya.

-oh claro...

Kamiya con tono burlón comenzó a entonar...

_-." El sonido de tu armónica realmente me curaba No es nada. Lo tocare para ti cuando sea.__Yo tarareo la melodía de mi corazón La mantengo caliente Nuestra melodía de esos días en que reíamos juntos Nosotros siempre nos entendemos el uno al otro_ "...¡la sola letra lo dice!, ¡debí haberlo imaginado!, ja ja ja.

El hermano mayor de tk,(rojo como un tomate) estaba listo para darle un derechazo pero el hermano mayor de Kari, lo detuvo.

-si se lo dices a alguien...

-relax "estrellita", yo jamás divulgo los secretitos de mis amigos, además si llego a abrir la bocota ,tu les contarías a los demás mi secreto.

Más relajado, la estrella de rock de medio tiempo, le dio unos sorbos a su bebida.

-Supongo que tienes razón. A tus fans les rompería el corazón enterarse que quieres joderte a un lagarto.

-no comiences matt.

Ambos terminaron en paz, sus respectivas cervezas...

-¿y?

-¿y que?

-¿como fue?

-¿como fue que?

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

El rubio lo miro burlón.

-sorry Tai, se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo.

Ante la cara de decepción de su amigo, saco su tarjeta de crédito y pago la cuenta.

-Mañana si el hachazo te deja, planeamos todo.

-¡¿mañana?!

-fiuuuuuuuuu...¡deja el puchero!, cielos a veces creo que aun tienes 11...Ven ,acompáñame a mi moto y te cuento en el camino.

Tomando su guitarra salieron de aquel lugar...¿Como podría decir en publico "como fue"?

* * *

Flash Back

-¡puta vida!

Eran apenas de 0:13hrs , con 5 cervezas encima que no lograron quitarle el mal sabor de boca...Hubiera continuado tomando pero la billetera no lo acompañaba.

-¡gaste un montón de plata llevándola a cenar, solo para que esa puta...!...arggggggg.

Ishida estaba furioso contra el mundo entero, estaba tan enojado que con gusto le daría un derechazo en la boca al primero que se parara enfrente de el.

Maldiciendo al maldito mundo, paso por el cuarto de huéspedes...La puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente gabu la había dejado así, para poder escuchar ¿cuando llegaba?

Tomo la manilla con toda la intención de cerrarla con suavidad, en lugar de eso, hizo lo contrario.

Ahí dormía profundamente una de los pocos seres que se preocupaba por el, dormía dándole la espalda, con la luz de la luna bañando su hermosa y preciada piel. Se veía tan hermoso...

-matt?

Con sueño el durmiente se levanto, mirando a su humano algo...¿nervioso?

-pensé que llegarías tarde, ¿como te fue en tu cita?

-mejor no hablemos de "eso", ¿vale?

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta...

-¡espera!

-¿sip?

-¿por que no te quedas un rato y hablas conmigo?, hace rato que no hablamos.

-no tengo ganas de hablar.

-¿hice...algo que te ofendiera?

Esos ojos rojo llenos de timidez/temor, el rubio aun no decidía si ¿le hacían sentir ternura o le daban pena?

-¿de donde sacaste esa tontería?, tu jamás me ofendes.

-no soy tonto, he notado que has estado más" frió" de lo normal.

Matt se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza.

-se que he estado algo idiota últimamente, es solo que estoy muy cansado y la cita...no quie..

-te escuche la primera vez que lo dijiste, me lo contaras en la mañana...pasemos a otra cosa, ¿aun tienes tu armónica?

El contesto con la cabeza que si.

-perfecto,¡ me muero de ganas por oírla!

Hace años que no tocaba esa cosa, solo esperaba no desafinar...De un breve viaje a su habitación, regreso con el instrumento metálico. El sonido era tan relajante como lo recordaba...

-es tal como lo recordaba...me pone nostálgico, me trae tantos recuerdos.

El digimon masculino se apoyo en el, justo como en aquellos tiempos...solo que esta vez le provocaba "otro tipo de sensaciones" , mucho más cuando se le ocurrió rascarle detrás de la oreja y escuchar los sonidos que provenían de el . Sus labios dejaron el recuerdo de infancia para ocuparse en los de su compañero...

-hablando de recuerdos, gab...¿quieres hacer algo memorable?

Luego el lobo digital le diría que dijo que pensó que si le demostraba que algo "desagradable", entonces sus "impulsos" por efecto de los hormonas pararían...

Pero fue todo lo contrario, el rubio aumento la intensidad del beso incluyendo a su lengua en el juego, en un abrazo(siempre cuidando de no tocar la piel, ya que eso rompería el encanto)...

-cuidado...mi...

-ya se...

El abrazo se volvió más intimo, dejándose llevar , el oji azul bajo una de sus manos buscando en la entrepierna de gab, lo que se encontraba escondido en una bolsa...Luego el le diría que aunque se sentía genial, aun tenia su plan en mente, por lo que armándose de valor... se sentiría horrible y vulnerable, pero no le quedaba de otra ...

-gab...

Matt dejo de masturbarlo al verlo. Ahí estaba, sin su piel...

-ya me viste, ¿aun quieres seguir con lo horrendo que soy en realidad?

Por respuesta, el rubio lo beso...

-¿olvidaste la vez que me cubriste con tu piel para evitar que muriera de frió?...Siempre he sabido, como eras en realidad.

Rojo de timidez, el lobo digital le pregunto...

-¿de verdad?

-yep...aunque admito que por el tiempo, creí que esa parte la imagine...Ahora, ¿en que estábamos?

Sin perder tiempo lo volteo, lamiéndole su entrada, una vez que considero que estaba listo. ...Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba saltando dentro de su compañero...

-oohh...AAAAAAAAAA...MATT...MAT...AAAAAAA.

Cada vez más lapido, más duro , sentía su hombría como la de una bestia , mientras los gritos de su "amigo" acompañaban el ritmo...

-¡OH GAB TU CULO ES TAN FIRME!..AAAA...¡ERES ...JOD..IDAME..NTE FIR...ME!

Solo obtuvo por respuestas más gritos, no importaba las quejas de los vecinos, no importaba nada, solo deseaba terminar. Mordisqueándole detrás de la oreja, aumento la velocidad...Cuando el show termino, gab agotado se volvió a poner su inseparable piel y se abrazo a su tamer dándole una pequeña lamida en la mejilla, con una mirada de agradecimiento...

-matt?...¿matt?...¿la tierra a matt?...¿hola?...¡YAMATO!

Regresando del flash back

* * *

-¿he?

El rubio regreso al tiempo actual, con el castaño en el estacionamiento...

-¡al fin regresaste de Marte!, al final no me dijiste ¿cual era tu plan?

El lider del equipo, como si leyera su mente...

-No soy Sherlock Holmes ni Freud pero por el modo en que babeas,¿estabas fantaseando con gabumon?

-¡estas enfermo!

-¡no es para tanto yama!, solo la prox. me cuentas.

¿Desde cuando Taichi era tan pervertido? ese era un lado que no le conocía, esperando no tener más sorpresas, se subió a su moto.

-cuando se te pase el efecto del trago, te cuento todo.

* * *

Residencia Takashi...

-¡fue horrible!...BUAAAAAAAAAA.

Takeru consolaba a su amigo, no entendía mucho de lo que había pasado...

Cuando se fue estaba bien, pero cuando regreso llego babuseando algo que solo se le entendía la parte "soy un idiota" , terminando hecho un mar de lagrimas...

-ya...ya...ya paso Pata.

Odiaba verlo llorar...Lo dejo llorar en su pecho hasta que logro hablar...

-ella...ella...shift...shift...yo creí que me quería.

Se le rompía el corazón verlo con esos ojos tan expresivos, llenos de lagrimas.

-nadie me quiere.

-eso no es cierto, yo te quiero.

-no te ofendas Tk pero no es el tipo de amor que necesito ahora.

Nunca antes lo había escuchado con un tono tan lastimero, tan sin vida, tan desesperanzado...Tenia que haber algo que el pudiera hacer para aliviar su dolor...

-tk...tk...glup...¿que estas haciendo?...

* * *

Residencia Kido...

-ahora entiendo...

Gomamon traspiraba recuperándose de los "cariñitos" con su humano a su lado.

-...uf...¿no podrías haberle puesto otro apodo al sexo?, suena como si hubiéramos hecho algo de ciudad primaria.

-vah, adorabas ese apodo tierno , además hace una hora no sabias que era el sexo y ¿me vienes a corregir?

El lobo marino se acercó lo suficiente para poner su cabeza en el pecho de Kido.

-No debiste ser tan rudo conmigo, era mi primera vez , por si se te olvido.

-tomo nota para la próxima.

-si te dejo...el único digimon en el mundo en hacer esto, debe ser algo histórico...No se lo cuentes a nadie.

-tomo nota.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin sospechar que tal vez, no eran los únicos en esto...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-tk...tk...glup...¿que estas haciendo?...

-¿No es obvio?

-si lo se, es que...glup...es muy grande.

-vah, estas exagerando.

En la cocina Patamon estaba con la boca abierta, nunca antes alguien le había preparado un sándwich tan enorme y delicioso.

-whoa, es demasiado para mi.

-te ayudo, después de todo no he cenado aun.

Comida, como siempre le levantaba el animo, Tk era tan atento con el...¿por que no podía encontrar a una mujer que fuera tan atenta como el?

Tk sabia que esto no solucionaba el problema, pero por ahora sabia que lo aliviaba en algo...Odiaba verlo triste, siempre lo odio.

-¿cuanta mayonesa le pusiste?, siento que mi colesterol se va por las nubes de tan solo mirarlo.

-¿desde cuando tu sabes lo que es colesterol?

-veo mucha Tv cuando no te acompaño a la escuela, Gatomon dice que...

La sola imagen de Gatomon, lo que más le dolía era que fuera Kari la co-protagonista, ¡pobre Tk!, ¡¿como decírselo sin herirlo?!...Esa parte lo acongojaba más, odiaba preocupar o hacer algo que lastimara al rubio...¿como evitarle ese dolor?, de solo pensarlo sentía que se le apretujaba el corazón.

-Pata...

Sonriéndole al rubio...

-no te preocupes, estoy bien...¿me cortas una rebanada?, el lado que tenga menos mayo de preferencia.

Takeru sabia que esa sonrisa era para no herirlo, lo conocía lo suficiente, pero el tampoco quería herirlo o hundir el más el dedo en la llaga. Por lo que con un cuchillo partió una pequeña porción.

-¿así esta bien?

-yep.

Ese sándwich digno de una revista de comida, dio paso a una conversación de basketbol...El digimon alado no era muy aficionado (ni entendía mucho el juego) pero le agradaba poder hablar con Tk...

-¿pasa algo?

-tienes algo de...mayonesa.

El rubio le indico en un lado de la mejilla, con una de sus manos o patas se la quito.

-¿ya salio?

-sip.

-¿pasa algo?

-no nada...creo que le eche demasiada mayo.

-te lo dije tk.

Lo más calmado posible continuo la charla...El siempre a querido a su digimon, al principio no eran cercanos pero ahora si...¿Será solo hormonas o se estaba enamorando de...?...El hermano menor de yamato, prefería no indagar mucho en el asunto...aunque...patita siempre le pareció lindo...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kamiya...

Mientras Hikari dormía profundamente, Gatomon estaba más despierta que nunca..

_-¿que fue eso?_

Para no despertar a la chica a su lado, se levanto con cuidado , saliendo por la ventana, la lluvia había parado y tenia mucho en que pensar...

* * *

Desde que wizardmon se fue, ella no se sentía así y eso la confundía...

Oh, ella espero que Patamon diera un paso pero lentamente perdió las esperanzas, luego Veemon , quien nunca demostró que era tan solo un capricho alimentado por Davis y ahora...

-diablos.

Kari, la dulce kari...la que siempre estuvo para ella, la que siempre la así sonreír, preocuparse por ella...y con lo que paso, la hacia tan...no quería decirlo...

Por un instante se sintió deseada, amada...Pero no era correcto, eran las hormonas, debían serlo por que si no...argggggg...¡se sentía que estaba sentada sobre la bomba atómica a punto de estallar!

-hey gatomon.

De sorpresa vio a la mismísima Palmon trotando por el parque.

-¿que haces por aquí?

-los padres de mimi regresaron a Japón y como aun no me acostumbro al horario, decidi trotar un poco ¿que cuentas?

La digimon blanca desde una pandereta, le contestó a la flor digital...

-nada nuevo.

-mmmmmmmm, entonces ¿que haces tan triste a estas horas?

-¿que haces tu a estas horas?.

-yo tengo excusa, tu no.

-a decir verdad...¡que te importa.!

Palm como si adivinara...

-tuviste sexo con Kari, verdad?

-¡¿QUE...?!

De la sorpresa se resbalo, siendo atajada por los lianas de palmon.

-tomare eso como un si.

-ya bájame quieres.

G sonrojada/molesta bajo de los brazos de P.

-no tiene nada de malo.

G la miro burlona.

-¿como si tu hubieras tenido algo con mimi?

-que comes, que divinas.

G abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!...¡¿es en serio?!

P movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-No es nada grave, es solo sexo...a menos que sientas algo más "profundo" que una amistad por tu humano.

* * *

Ambas se sentaron en una banca

-en realidad no lo se, todo esto a pasado tan rápido que ya no se.

-Cálmate, esa confusión que tienes ya pasara...hablo con ella por la mañana y te darás cuenta que solo son hormonas, nada más.

-espero que así sea.

-¡miren la hora!...tengo que irme, nos vemos.

La flor tal como llego se fue, dejando a la gata pensativa.

Sin notar que detrás de un árbol, estaba un lobo digital que por trotar (o mejor dicho "intentar" trotar), habia escuchado todo y tenia las mismas dudas que ella...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-¡miren la hora!...tengo que irme, nos vemos.

La flor tal como llego se fue, dejando a la gata pensativa.

Sin notar que detrás de un árbol, estaba un lobo digital que por trotar (o mejor dicho "intentar" trotar), había escuchado todo y tenia las mismas dudas que ella...

Gatomon se quedo pensando, ¿que era lo que ella sentía en realidad?

Cerro los ojos, ¿quien la hacia feliz?.

Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida donde estaba...

* * *

Era un sueño extraño, estaba bailando sola en un salón...

Al ver a wizardmon le sonrió, este le hizo un saludo con su sombrero y se esfumo.

Luego vio llegando a Veemon pero cuando el le estiro la mano para bailar...

-sorry, lo desaprovechaste, ahora es mió.

Otra chica, una rosada con un corazón en el pecho. Le tomo de la mano y se alejaron bailando.

Kari fue iluminada por un reflector , ¿tal vez ella querrá bailar? .

Con un precioso vestido se acerco, tal como una princesa se agacho para tomar su mano o patita, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla...

-lo siento Gatomon, esta princesa es mía.

Tk luciendo un precioso traje principesco azul, tomo la mano de Kari y se alejo bailando con ella.

Así termino la bella gata blanca con morado en un precioso vestido blanco.

Mientras la música de salón continuaba, parejas de sombras continuaban bailando excepto ella que se quedo en silencio mirándolos.

Todos estaban ocupados, todos estaban felices...¿Con quien podría bailar?

-esta no es mi noche.

-no digas eso.

Sintió una mano o mejor dicho una pequeña patita tomar una de las suyas.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio ¿con quien estaba bailando?

-¿que haces aquí?

-¿no es obvio?, he venido a bailar contigo.

-Creí que no te interesaba.

-mi princesa, yo siempre estaré para bailar contigo, tanto en esta...

* * *

Una luz ilumino el lugar...

-...como en cualquier forma.

Ahora ellos eran dos Ángeles...

-¿como ocurrió?, es imposible ni kari ni Tk están cerca.

El ángel pelirrojo sonrió

-¿acaso importa?

La música continuo, mientras los Ángeles elegantemente vestidos continuaban su baile.

-¿alguna vez te has preguntado por que nuestros nombres son angemon y angewomon?

Sinceramente , ella jamás se lo había preguntado, siempre pensó que era coincidencia...El como si leyera su mente..

-por que estamos destinados a estar juntos, por toda la...

* * *

Una nueva luz apareció...

-...eternidad.

Regresándolos a Patamon y Gatomon, sin que estos dejaran de bailar...

-Se que no soy muy sincero, es que me cuesta muchísimo acercarme a ti...

-pat...

-siempre te he amado y necesito que hagas algo por mi...

-¿que?

-lucha por mi.

-¿que?

* * *

Un chorro de agua fría por parte de la manguera de una jardinera, fue suficiente para despertarla...

-argggg...¡no haga eso!

-¡DIOS SANTISMO UN GATO PARLANTE!

La digimon se llevo una de sus manos enguantadas a la cara ofuscada, a veces los humanos eran unos imbeciles...

-¡no soy un gato!

-¡ENCONTRE UN GATO PARLANTE!, ¡SOY RICA!

-¡QUE NO SOY UN GATO!

Antes que esta tipa ignorante la llevara a la tv, se fue de aquel parque. Ya había amanecido , pero por la hora sabia que Kari seguiría durmiendo y no notaria aun su ausencia...

-5:40, perfecto.

* * *

Si algo odiaba Patamon más que la comida sana...

-¿he?

Era ser despertado temprano, pero unos golpes en la ventana lo sacaron de su sueño. Con incomodidad salio de la comodidad de las sabanas de la cama de Takeru.

Con cuidado (para que takeru no despertara) miro por la ventana.

_-tiene que ser un broma._

La ultima persona que el quería ver en el universo y estaba tirando piedritas a su ventana, haciéndole gestos para que saliera.

* * *

Con una bufanda salio al patio.

-¿sabes que hora es y el frió que hace?..._hablemos bajo, no quiero molestar a los vecinos._

_-Vah, ¿crees que tienes frió? , a mi me acaban de rociar con agua fría._

_-"pobrecita"_

Algo no andaba bien, esta no era la típica actitud del ser volador. Ya estaba aquí, no podía echarse para atrás.

-_vengo a decirte algo que debí decirte hace tiempo...te amo._

Ella esperaba una reacción de felicidad, en lugar de eso...

_-¿algo más?_

Solo indiferencia...

_-no escuchaste, bien...dije que..._

_-si, si,si "me amas"..bla , bla,bla._

Sintiéndose herida bajo la mirada

_-pensé que me querías._

_-¡¿y tienes el descaro de exigir pu...ejem...mejor entro._

El se dio la vuelta visiblemente molesto. Ella lo tomo de su patita...

_-¡¿que mierda te pasa?!_

-te vi.

Ella levanto una ceja

-¿que viste?

El se volteo, retirando su patita furioso..

-no te ..._ejem...no te hagas la "santurrona" conmigo...te vi...cuando te fui a visitar, estabas con kari, haciendo...rrr._

El se llevo una pata a la cara, no quería recordar...

_-¡no es lo que crees!_

_-¡¿me crees tan estupido para no darme cuenta?!_

Sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían, se volvió a dar la vuelta. No quería darle a ella la satisfacción de verlo sufrir.

-_ok...ok...si fue lo que tu crees, pero eso no fue nada, ella es mi compañera y tu eres mi..._

_-no quiero oírte...Lárgate, ya no quiero volver a verte._

_-pero yo..._

_-¡eres sorda o te haces!...no quiero...shif...vete._

* * *

Sin mirar atrás el entro...Como unos chubascos comenzaron a caer, a la digimon de la luz no le quedo de otra más que irse a casa...

Dentro de la casa de Tk, el digimon de la esperanza lloraba con el corazón destrozado.

Takeru al verlo, lo abrazo, deseando poder hacer algo más por reconfortarlo...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

-_ok...ok...si fue lo que tu crees, pero eso no fue nada, ella es mi compañera y tu eres mi..._

_-no quiero oírte...Lárgate, ya no quiero volver a verte._

_-pero yo..._

_-¡eres sorda o te haces!...no quiero...shif...vete._

Sin mirar atrás el entro...Como unos chubascos comenzaron a caer, a la digimon de la luz no le quedo de otra más que irse a casa...

Dentro de la casa de Tk, el digimon de la esperanza lloraba con el corazón destrozado.

Takeru al verlo, lo abrazo, deseando poder hacer algo más por reconfortarlo.

-tranquilo...shisssssss..todo esta bien.

No soportaba verlo sufrir, le dolía verlo así...No sabia si fue por hormonas, compasión o amor. Pero apenas tubo la oportunidad , después de secarle las lagrimas lo beso...A estas alturas, Takeru ya no sabia que sentía, ni por Kari, ni por pata ni por si mismo...

* * *

Tiempo después..

-hola Tk, ¿esta pata?

-sorry, salio...¿le quieres dejar algún mensaje?

-no...esta bien, llamo luego.

Desilusionada corto la llamada, era la millonésima vez de llamarlo y recibir un "salio" de parte de Tk o la madre de este.

* * *

Desde aquella conversación, no lo a visto en ningún lado, no logra llamarlo y los msn que le manda jamás los contesta. ¿Que esta pasando?, ¿se lo habrá tragado la tierra?

Con Kari la cosa también esta tensa, después de esa "primera vez" que tuvieron ella a esta "distante".

-¿estas bien?

Agumon era una de las personas que aun le hablaban.

-no...para nada.

-¿quieres hablarlo?...la familia no regresara de su fin de semana en las termas hasta el próximo sábado.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Es que paso algo.

-¿algo?

-algo con kari, que...glup...tal vez no deba...

-¿como que no?...somos digimons, a diferencia de los humanos podemos hablar de todo.

Ella tenia miedo, miedo de todo...Pero había algo en los ojos del líder de la primera generación de digidestinados, que le daba algo de tranquilidad.

-lo que pasa es que...

Lo mejor que pudo lo explico (evitando las partes escandalosas)..El digimon naranja quedo en silencio.

* * *

-se lo que piensas, soy una mala compañera.

silencio

-no lo creo.

Silencio

-hoy no me siento cómoda con el silencio, escupe de una vez lo que sea que pienses.

Era cierto, fuera lo que fuera , ella deseaba escuchar lo que el digimon del valor estaba pensando.

-Creo que eres una buena compañera, solo que te equivocaste...ambas se equivocaron y deben hablarlo.

-¿como?...no puedo.

-Si puedes, debes hacerlo.

-¿y pat?, ¿que hay con el?

-Dale espacio...aun es tu amigo y si lo hablas el lo entenderá.

Ella con la misma mirada que tenia cuando trabajaba de villana, se coloco la cabeza entre los brazos.

-eso lo que dices es muy de disney pero no es de verdad, yo creí que al fin había encontrado mi lugar pero no, otro lugar donde me odian , de nuevo otro lugar del que tendré que irme.

-¡no digas estupideces!, no debes irte además no te odian.

Ella saco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¡¿dime quien mierda me ama?!...wizardmon esta muerto, kari ni me habla, Veemon y Patamon piensan que soy una puta...entonces dime, ¿quien me ama?..¡¿quien?!

Fue cuando paso...¿era real?...¿lo estaba soñando?...Sentía su respiración, su piel rugosa, no era real...Con los ojos bien abiertos, vio como le deban un beso.

* * *

-¿creí que te gustaba Biyo?

-Ella nunca me gusto, tu si.

Ella jamás imagino que podría tener sentimientos por ella, siempre creyó que estaban juntos solo por que sus compañero son hermanos.

-¿desde cuando?

-desde siempre.

Al notar la mirada confundida de la digimon de la luz, pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado atrevido.

-yoooo...lamento habértelo dicho así, comprenderé si no sientes lo mismo.

A pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, el era lo suficientemente maduro para comprender si no le correspondía, el tenia claro que no podía forzar a que lo amara.

Si ella lo amaba ¡el seria el ser más feliz sobre la tierra!, si no...entonces se tendría que conformar con ser su amigo.

-ok, debo ir a la cocina, ese pastel no se va a comer solo.

Se estaba a punto de bajar...

-espera.

Ella colocando su mano o pata enguantada sobre su garra rugosa, lo detuvo. Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos.

No sabia si lo estaba haciendo por amor o por necesidad de amor, confusión o solo por gusto. Pero ella cerro los ojos, dándole un beso.

-En teoría, si yo decidiera irme, ¿te irías conmigo?

Con lo unido que era a Tai, lo más probable era que le dijera que no...

-hasta el fin del mundo.

¡OH, LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA!...Emocionada, con lagrimas en los ojos , le dio un tercer beso. El dinosaurio digital recibió el tercer beso, no sabia si tendría que cumplir esa promesa, pero si debía hacerlo estaba seguro que Taichi comprendería.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Era una noche lluviosa..

-últimamente las lluvias, abundan debe ser el cambio climático.

Desde que el "evento hormonal" entre humanos y digimon paro lo de Palmon y Mimi termino, aun tenían "momentos íntimos" pero no era lo mismo.

-¿de que te quejas?...¡el agua es maravillosa!

Por lo que ahora se encontraba con gomamon en casa de Izzy, pudo quedarse sola en casa ...pero desde que regresaron a Japón y Mimi y Joe comenzaron a salir...La dejan en un lugar que ellos consideran "neutral" con el ser acuático...Palm comienza a creer que ellos quieren hacer "gancho" entre ellos...

-vah...pero es fría y sucia.

-¿y?...eres una planta.

-y una chica...una dama que prefiere el agua a temperatura agradable y con vitaminas.

-quejosa.

-fiuuuuu...¿por que no podemos tener algo como lo que tienen gab, biyo, matt y sora?

-por que a diferencia de esos 4, no somos tan liberales para que entren 4 a la cama.

-¡por homeostasis!...¿debes ser siempre tan directo?

-déjame pensarlo...si.

Si quieren que algo ocurra entre esos dos...¡pues no va a pasar!, este tipo es tan molesto como una patada en el trasero. Aunque si...

-goma...

La flor coquetamente le paso el dedo por la aleta...

-sorry, pero no eres de mi liga.

-¡¿QUE?!

¡¿QUE ELLA NO ERA DE SU LIGA?!...¿ACASO ES GAY?

-¿ERES GAY?

ofuscada se llevo una mano a la cara.

-¡oh diablos!...¡debí imaginarlo!

-¡hey, hey,hey!...antes que comiences a sacar conclusiones de mi sexualidad, la única razón por la que no quiero cogerte es que eres horrible.

¡¿H...O...R...R...I...B...L..E?!, ¿ella?...eso fue un golpe directo a al higado (si es que tiene) sin importar el tiempo que pase, aun tenia el recuerdo de la primera vez que vino al mundo humano y Mimi le dijo que no podía hacerla pasar por uno de sus muñecos, por que sus padres dirían que tiene mal gusto.

-¡tu tampoco eres un príncipe azul!

El lobo marino digital, con cinismo se miro una de sus garras.

-pues mis amores, dicen lo contrario.

-"si, claro"..."tu tienes muchas conquistas"

-pues si, no es por presumir pero ellas son mucho más sexy que tu...

¡Este tipo le hizo hervir la clorofila!...Las ganas de lanzarlo contra la pared con sus lianas, eran increíbles. El sin tomarle el peso a la cara de ira de su compañera, se bajo de la cama donde ambos estaban sentados.

-...si me disculpas, justamente tengo una cita con una de mis conquistas. Se buena amiga y cúbreme, vuelvo en un par de horas.

-¿con quien se puede saber?

-Floramon.

¡¿Floramon (rosemon para algunos)?!...Esa tonta de acento francés que desde ciudad primaria le a hecho la vida imposible, ¡¿por que mierda de todas las chicas del universo, tiene que ser justo ella?!

-es imposible...ella..ella...esta en Francia.

-error...ahora esta de vacaciones en un hotel cercano...adiós.

El digimon de la sinceridad se fue dejando a la digimon de la inocencia sola...¿Por que siempre debía ser ella?, desde pequeñas la francesita siempre fue más lista, más hábil, más fuerte, más veloz, más agradable y sobretodo más linda que ella.

Siempre rodeada de amores, siempre ella es la termina las relaciones y nadie la termina a ella...No importa lo coqueta o linda ¡siempre encuentra un modo de superarla!...Sin importar lo que haga ¡esa estupida francesita siempre la supera!

-¡mierda!

* * *

Furiosa golpeo la almohada cercana...¿Por que todas sus relaciones terminan de un modo parecido (tanto las que a intentado tener como las que tuvo)? ...Todos siempre la terminan dejando...Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Mikemon, Tentomon, etc, etc, etc ,etc , etc hasta llegar a Mimi y ahora gomamon (aunque el hubiera sido solo un capricho y lo mimi solo fue hormonal)

A tenido una vida amorosa agitada , ¡¿y que?!...¿pueden culparla?...Llámenla como quieran , superficial, chica fácil ,etc...A pesar de no ser la digimon del amor, ella siempre lo a buscado pero no importa, por que siempre se le escapa de sus manos...

-¿te sientes bien?

-¿que haces aquí?

-es mi casa y mi habitación...¿a donde fue gomamon?

¡Justo la guinda del pastel!...Izzi entro, de seguro para querer hacerle miles de preguntas científica sobre "el evento hormonal", ¿por que de todos departamentos en Japón tenia que ir justo al de el?

-¿y yo que se?, a alguna cita por ahí...¿Y Tentomon?

-fue con mi vieja a comprar...¿segura que te sientes bien?

-mira no tengo animo para chismear , ¿ok?

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja, sin captar lo que acaba de escuchar..

-¿chismear?

-olvídalo.

No tenia animo de dar explicaciones a este tipo que solo vive para su laboratorio y amada computadora. Ella se levanto de la cama.

-mejor me voy, jamás lo entenderías.

Koushiro se sintió molesto ante aquel comentario, el no una maquina sin corazón .

-¿por que? ,también puedo comprender las cosas emocionales.

Palmon lo miro sin creerle nada.

-"analizar" querrás decir, se de buena fuente de tu investigación sobre "lo hormonal" y cuando ken y tk fueron a verte.

-¡¿quien te dijo eso?!

La chica verde se cruzo de brazos, apoyándose en la pared.

-tengo mis fuentes.

Ser una de las chismosas del grupo tenia sus beneficios, también sabia de los sueños húmedos que algunos tuvieron, de cuando ken dudo si era gay e incluso de ciertas cositas que no iba a divulgar.

-Dime una cosa...¿que se siente experimentar con tus amigos?

-¡¿yo no experimente con ellos?!

-¡¿a no?!...el pobre ken estuvo meses con angustia dudando de su sexualidad hasta que se junto con Yolei, Tk ya no habla con kari, aunque el se muere por ella...y mientras menos hable de Tai , lo que siente por agu y ciertos rumores que el dinosaurio naranja engaña a la digimon de la luz con el portador del emblema del valor, mejor.

-nada de eso es mi culpa.

-¡¿de verdad?!...¡¿eso crees?!...juegas con los sentimientos de los demás solo para tu beneficio, que _hipocrita._

¡Esta flor de porquería!...siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas..Aunque siempre lo encontró lindo...

-¡prefiero ser hipócrita a una puta!...tu te atreves a criticarme...¡¿TU?!...¡DESPIERTA!...tienes una lista de amantes tan extensa que eres técnicamente la reina de las manipuladoras.

¡Este humano de porquería!...siempre la sacaba de sus casillas..aunque siempre la considero linda...

_-no merezco esto._

Apretando los puños se acerco a el, tal vez era pequeña ¡pero no tanto para no darle directo en las partes nobles!

En todos sus años de lugar contra digimons loco, jamás había sentido un dolor tan enorme que ni si quiera podía levantarse del piso ni gritar ni llorar.

* * *

Las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar, apenas la dueña del emblema de la inocencia (que para más remate era su ex, su ex novia de primaria) , le grito como una loca (si no fuera por Kido quien la contuvo, en estos momentos los Señores Izumi lo estarían velando)

Durante los días siguientes (gracias su mejor amigo, tento) se entero que Wormmon y hakwmon iniciaron una relación, que matt planeaba conseguir una beca para estudiar en .U, que cody estaba haciendo tramites para saltar unos años he ir a la universidad , que Agumon y Gatomon estaban saliendo, que Tk y patamon se mudarían por un ascenso de la señora Takaishi...De eso y muchas otras cosas se entero, excepto de Palmon...

No sabia nada de ella, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado..

Necesitaba verla, aunque sea por una vez.

Y esa oportunidad llego unos 6 meses después...

* * *

En la residencia Takaishi, todos (excepto kari y compañía, por que Tai también se termino peleando con matt cuando kari y Tk se distanciaron) despidiendo a Takeru y Patamon quienes se mudaban en 3 días...

Gracias a que Mimi ya se lo había disculpado , Izzi logro ir a la terraza, donde estaba la flor antropomórfica. Quien lo vio con las manos en las caderas y cada de pocos amigos...

-déjame en paz...¿no captaste que vine aquí para no toparme contigo?

El tipo no tenia ninguna intención de irse, solo tenia 3 opciones:1- volver a golpearlo en la entrepierna, 2-saltar por balcón o 3-escucharlo...

-Lo que sea que quieras decir, escúpelo rápido que no quiero continuar perdiéndome la fiesta.

Como ya notaron, Eligio la opción 3...

-eres una molestia.

-ufff...la peor disculpa del mundo.

-no vine a disculparme, vine a decirte la verdad...

-¿verdad?, "JA".

-¡Solo escucha!...tu eres una superficial, enojona, criticona y chismosa...y yo soy un seriote, que tiene la cabeza pegada en el lab...pero vamos a tener que aprender a vivir el uno con el otro, todos los días, por que yo...

Al escucharlo, Palm miro a ambos lados, ¿era una cámara escondida o que?

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

-...no te amo.

-¡¿por que?!...¡¿por que me haces esto?!

Con el fin de la adolescencia muchos comprendieron que ese "impulso" era puramente hormonal, unos lo dejaron pero otros con sus humanos y su pareja comenzaron a "jugar"

Un buen ejemplo de eso era Matt, Gabumon, Sora y Biyomon...

-¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SOLO SON HORMONAS?!...¡POR HOMOESTASIS!

Con dificultad las relaciones de humanos/digimon se normalizaron por lo que lo que su novio le acaba de contar era...era...era...¡ILOGICO!

-¡NO LO ES!

El digimon naranja con seria estampa, miro a la digimon blanco con morado...

-lo que Tai y yo tenemos es más que sexual...nosotros nos amamos, lo siento mucho.

Con horror Gato vio como este tipo se subía al auto de Tai, yendo de regreso a la universidad...Gracias a una maldita beca y que ese cabeza hueca logro 1- graduarse antes y 2- quitarle a su chico.

-¿por que?

Sintiéndose destrozada, se dejo caer en el piso. Siendo consolada por Kari.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

4 años después...Entre sueños , la digimon de la luz soñaba con su triste realidad...

* * *

Flash Back.

Las vueltas de la vida, Gatomon creyó que al fin era feliz, que al fin había encontrado a quien querer...

Fue cuanto aquel día llego...

-¡¿por que?!...¡¿por que me haces esto?!

Con el fin de la adolescencia muchos comprendieron que ese "impulso" era puramente hormonal, unos lo dejaron pero otros con sus humanos y su pareja comenzaron a "jugar"

Un buen ejemplo de eso era Matt, Gabumon, Sora y Biyomon...

-¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SOLO SON HORMONAS?!...¡POR HOMOESTASIS!

Con dificultad las relaciones de humanos/digimon se normalizaron por lo que lo que su novio le acaba de contar era...era...era...¡ILOGICO!

-¡NO LO ES!

El digimon naranja con seria estampa, miro a la digimon blanco con morado...

-lo que Tai y yo tenemos es más que sexual...nosotros nos amamos, lo siento mucho.

Con horror Gato vio como este tipo se subía al auto de Tai, yendo de regreso a la universidad...

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Regresando del flash back

* * *

-ya pues Gatomon, a Levantarse.

Kari sonriendo apago la alarma, las cosas mejoraron muchísimo cuando el asunto de las "hormonas", termino.

Solas en aquel cuarto de departamento de solteras...Solas sin pat, gatomon suspiro sintiéndose traicionada por aquel sueño que tubo años atrás.

-¿te sientes enferma?

-no es nada Kari.

No había tiempo para suspirar, tenían muchas cosas que hacer..

Uf, el primer año de Pedagogía de Kari era todo un circo, correr por todos lados, llegar temprano a clases, hacer trabajos, correr, correr, correr, más trabajos, correr, correr...

Para su compañera tampoco era fácil, además de acompañarla cargando los libros que a Kari se lo olvidaban, debía lavar, cocinar, pagar cuentas, cargar materiales de diverso tipo de estudio , devolver libros a la biblioteca, sacar libros de la biblioteca, etc, etc, etc...

* * *

Era un día ajetreado (tanto como ayer y ante ayer) , G iba apurada a llevarle un cuaderno que se quedo a Kari sobre la cama...

-¡uf!..¡uf!...¡esta niña!...¡uf!...¡uf!...¡ojala llegue antes que su maestro comience a revisar cuadernos!

Como era fin de semestre, a toda la tensión se le agregaba trabajos extra, revisión de cuaderno (en algunas materias) y exámenes, muchísimos exámenes...

La gata blanca comenzaba a preguntarse ¿si lograría sobrevivir el año?...Se tomo un minuto para descansar y sacudir la cabeza sacándose aquella idea..

-no pienses estupideces, no eres tu la que esta estudiando...si pude con Malonyotismon, ¡puedo con esto!

Dándose ánimos llego saltando rama tras rama de árbol hasta llegar a una ventana, donde una agradecida Kari recibió el tan esperado cuaderno.

-¡te pasaste!,¡te debo una!

-mil yo diría.

La castaña cerro la ventana, mientras la blanco con morado se retiraba...

* * *

Si la idea era estresante la vuelta era otra cosa...

Poder caminar tranquilamente por el parque del campus hasta el departamento, viendo a la gente pasar, era todo un deleite...Era un día totalmente normal hasta que pasando por un kiosco...

-¿es una broma?

Pegado un cartel con la foto de un Tk en sus 19 junto a un Patamon ...¡que se veía mejor que nunca!

-"firma de libro "mi viaje al digimundo" por Takeru Takaishi, 1º en ventas", Ja, eso debo verlo.

Curiosa fue a la librería, una fila de gente y digimon (tan larga como las que hacían por "harry potter") esperaba para poder tener una copia autografiada del ahora "joven famoso escritor, revelación del año".

-prrrrrrrrr...por suerte desayune bien.

* * *

Esperar en esa fila fue una de las cosa más tediosas que ha hecho (y esta vez fue por puro gusto), más de una vez tubo que cuidarse de que no le pisaran la cola la larga fila de humanos disfrazados de digimon, ¿por que los humanos sentían la necesidad de ponerse en la piel de otros?, era una de muchas "rarezas humanas" que aun no entendía...

-¡al fin!...whao.

Después de que la millonésima persona disfrazada de leomon (¿por que el leoncito ese era tan popular, era otra" rareza humana" que no entendía) y par de leomon reales recibiera su autógrafo, pudo al fin estar frente al famoso escritor...

-¡¿gatomon?!...no sabia que estabas por aqui, ¿como has estado?

Tenia claro que desde "la primera vez" que tubo con Kari , ellos no se habían visto ni en pintura., tenia claro que con 19 había crecido pero¡ jamás se imagino que creciera tanto!, con ese pircing en la nariz, esa ropa estilo rockero y esa barba incipiente (muyyy diferente a como aparecía en el cartel)...le costaba mucho creer que fue el mismo tierno niño que conoció en sus días de villana...

-¿tk?, ¿de verdad eres tu?

-¡pues claro que soy yo!, ¿quien más podría ser?, ja ja ja.

A pesar de su apariencia, siguió siendo el mismo...

-te ves algo desaliñado pero te ves bien.

-lo mismo digo...¿vives por aquí o solo viniste por mi libro?

-Me mude hace poco, ya que kari esta estudiando cerca.

-mmmm...kari, ¿como esta ella?

En los ojos de ese joven aun se podía apreciar el cariño que sentía por aquella a la que conoció a los 8 años...

-ella esta...

La gente que continuaba en la fila comenzó a inquietarse y el editor de Tk le hacia señas para que parara de hacer vida social. El rubio anoto su nuevo: número de teléfono, facebook, twitter , mail y wattshap y se lo entrego a la digimon.

-hablamos luego, ¿vale?

La ex villana contesto con la cabeza afirmativamente, sabiendo lo mucho que su mejor amiga valoraría tener esa información, tomo el papel y lo guardo en su guante. Además se hizo a un lado para que la firma de libros continuara...

* * *

Gatomon miro el papel pensando en lo mucho que el mundo humano a cambiado, en una esquina Psychemon y Falcomon almorzaban en un restaurante con unos humanos, en otra una Lalamon Kazemon, Ranamon lilamon, Witchmon y lunamon junto a un grupo de humanas miraban una vitrina de una tienda de moda.

-¡FIDEOS...SOPA DE FIDEOS!...¡LLEVE SU SOPA DE FIDEOS!

Si este fuera un fanatic , un libro, un comic, manga o programa de Tv este día seria un episodio tipo reencuentro...Pasando por una avenida vio a Davis (musculoso) junto a Veemon en un carrito tradicional japones vendiendo sopa de fideos...Un Sorcerymon junto a su humano se acercaron a comprar, al ver ese digimon, no pudo evitar distraerse pensando en wizardmon , mientras cruzaba la calle...

-¡CUIDADO!

Una lianas evitaron que la atropellaran...

-¿palmon?...¿que haces aquí?...¿no se supone que vives en New York?

-pufff. Esperaba un "gracias" de tu parte por evitar que te mataran, pero con eso me conformo.

La flor antropomórfica le extendió la mano a la felina para ayudarla a ponerse de pie...

-ven, te invito un te y luego te cuento todo el chisme.

* * *

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un lujoso departamento, muy diferente al pobre departamento en que vive con kari.

-¿Te gusta?, un regalo de los padres de mimi por haberse graduado de la preparatoria...casi, le tomo un poco más de lo esperado pero al final logro , ¿y eso es lo importante no?

-no creía que fueran ricos.

-no lo éramos pero los negocios del viejo de mimi, han mejorado muchísimo...Y hablando de la reina de roma, mimi no esta así (guiño) que podremos chismear tranquilas.

Mientras la flor se ponía a hervir agua, se escucho a alguien bañándose en el baño del fondo..

-Relax, es mi novio...se toma su tiempo y le encanta escuchar música mientras se enjabona, así que no escuchara ni pio.

Sentándose en los comodísimos sillones, cada una con una tasa de té verde...

-¡no me dejes en suspenso!, cuéntame de ti.

-noooo...comienza contigo.

-vah, con biyomon siempre hablo pero contigo nada.

-bueno...

-¡pero si tu instistes!...Mimi esta saliendo con Joe y como no puede vivir sin el inscribió en una universidad de aquí, ¡gastronomia!...¿puedes creerlo?, a sus padres se les callo el pelo , "metaforicamente"..al escucharlo, creo que su madre esperaba que fuera abogada o algo por el estilo y su padre que ella fuera cantante y bla bla bla...pero al final la apoyaron...Sora continua de novia con matt y que te digo desde que incluyeron a gab y biyo en sus "jueguitos" ¡las cosas arden! "si sabes a lo que digo"...sora esta estudiando algo con kimonos, matt esta prepagándose para ser astronauta, ken y yolei se casaron, tienen 1 niña y tendrán otro...¡la nena es tiernísima!, un día de estos te llevo a conocer...

-si...si...si...¡muchas cosas han pasado!

Gatomon se llevo una mano o pata a la cara ofuscada (aguantándose las ganas de darle una patada de gato), había olvidado lo mucho que le gusta el chisme a esta chica. Aprovechando que la dueña de casa bebía su tè..

-¿sabes algo de patamon?

No lo había visto en la librería, palm seria dejo de beber.

-¿no lo sabes?

-¿que?

-¡hay, gato!...lo que pasa es...

-hola gatomon.

* * *

Los ojos de gatomon se abrieron como platos al ver...¡¿ a Izzi saliendo del baño?!, después de los respectivos saludos, fue a un dormitorio a vestirse. Al notar la cara de confusión de su invitada, la digimon de la inocencia decidió que debía explicar..

-la versión corta: Durante su investigación del "evento hormonal", se dieron las cosas...luego te cuento los...(sorbo)..."detalles escabrosos"

-¿y...y..tentomon?

-Ese esta con rosemon , floramon o como quiera llamarse esa que siempre me a tenido envidia...(sorbo), ¿que le habrá visto tento?, eso jamás lo sabré...Patamon se va a casar.

-¡¿QUE?!

* * *

Luego de recoger los trozos de la taza que su invitada dejo caer. La flor le mostró imágenes antiguas de pata con una BlackGatomon, luego con unas más actuales con una Mikemon, en un 2 x3 llegaron a la ultima foto, en que el digimon de la esperanza y esta gata digital atigrada anunciaban su matrimonio...

-lo siento gato.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

-Ese esta con rosemon , floramon o como quiera llamarse esa que siempre me a tenido envidia...(sorbo), ¿que le habrá visto tento?, eso jamás lo sabré...Patamon se va a casar.

-¡¿QUE?!

Luego de recoger los trozos de la taza que su invitada dejo caer. La flor le mostró imágenes antiguas de pata con una BlackGatomon, luego con unas más actuales con una Mikemon, en un 2 x3 llegaron a la ultima foto, en que el digimon de la esperanza y esta gata digital atigrada anunciaban su matrimonio...

-lo siento gato.

¡ESTO NO ESTABA PASANDO!, ¡ESTO NO ESTABA PASANDO!

* * *

Los días pasaban y...¡¿A QUIEN MIERDA LE IMPORTA?!

¡¿Quien le importa las relaciones de los demás?! No el importaba el hecho de que humanos y digimos hayan encontrado el modo de llevarse después del "evento hormonal"

No importaba que el Cody y Armadillon se hallan vuelto voceros por los derechos de los digimon.

No importaba que kari y Tk se hallan arreglado (por tk admitió que después de "experimentar" con pat, el y su compañero se dieron cuenta que encamarse con otros hombres , no era lo suyo, que matt y tai se estén hablando...¡¿AQUIEN LE IMPORTA?!

¡NADA DE ESO IMPORTA!

Patamon se casaría con otra...¡CON OTRA!

Si ella hubiera ido a buscarlo, si hubiera insistido más. Cerrando los ojos se imagino a ella con su pequeño amor en un altar y recordó el sueño...

-"lucha por mi"

Recordó con la cabeza sobre la almohada, su compañera tan ocupada con los estudios ni si quiera noto el animo de su amiga.

Abrió los ojos , con esa mirada mala que a tenido desde pequeña.

-no lo permitiré.

Ella recuperaría a Pat de un modo u otro...

* * *

-odio las corbatas pero ni modo...como dicen los humanos, "la boda es para la novia no para el novio"

El pequeño digimon de la esperanza estaba feliz, al fin después de una enorme decepción amorosa y unas pésimas citas con una felina diabólica...Había encontrado a la chica ideal, a la que...

TOK , TOK, TO, TOK...

-¿he?

Su buen humor paso al ver a su ex tocando la ventana, usaba una gabardina.

Llovía a cantaros, por lo que decidió abrirle, si fuera soleado no le habría ni aunque su vida corriera peligro.

-¿que quieres?

-hablar...solo hablar.

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos colocó sus patitas sobre los hombros de su ex.

-no puedes casarte.

-¿por que?, mikemon es fantástica...hermosa, inteligente ...mucho más hermosa he inteligente que tu y la amo

¿Como podía ser tan cruel con ella?, ¿acaso olvido lo mucho que se querían?, ¿acaso olvido como no podían vivir sin el otro?

-¡no es cierto!, ¡no es cierto!...yo te amo, siempre te he amado al igual que se que tu me amas a mi.

El con indiferencia , se quito las patitas de su ex de encima.

-¡¿tu hablas de amor?!...¡TU!...¡JA!...¡TE ACOSTASTE CON KARI!

-eso...eso...eso...

-no te puedo culpar...ella siempre fue "a la que siempre trataste de proteger"

¿Por que era tan cruel?, ¿donde quedo aquel dulce patamon del que se enamoro?

-lárgate, no te amo.

-no...no es cierto.

-¡¿eres entupida o te haces?!...¡largate!...no quiero que nadie te vea a unos minutos de mi boda.

El le dio la espalda, esperando que ella se fuera.

_-si no eres mió..._

Sin notar que entre su gabardina, llevaba escondido un cuchillo.

_-...no serás de nadie._

Pa sintió algo en su cuello, mientras era sujetado...

-¡¿QUE DEMO...

Miles de datos volaban mientras el cuchillo hacia su trabajo.

* * *

-¡OH DIOS MIO!

Mikemon en su vestido de novia al abrir la puerta, preocupada por que su futuro esposo no salía...Al ver tal escena salio corriendo...

-NOOOOOOOOO...NOOO...DEJAME...DEJAME.

Su terror la domino tanto que no podía contraatacar, arrinconada , fue atacada una y otra vez por la desquiciada gata...Los datos volaban sin control...

Al escuchar los gritos, los ex- niños elegidos junto a sus compañeros entraron preocupados...Ni ellos ni los demás invitados, ni si quiera la mismísima Kari, lograron salvarse de la demente digimon de la luz...

Una vez terminada su tarea...Al racionalizar al fin lo que hizo, viendo espantada su pelaje blanco manchado con todos carmesí. Decidió que solo existía un método para arreglarlo todo...

* * *

Elecmon (sin saber ¿como? ni ¿por que?) miro toda la cruenta escena desde una ventana de la Iglesia. Con horror vio como la ex villana usaba el cuchillo en si misma.

-¡se los advertí!...¿no se los advertí?, todo era solo podía terminar en tragedia.

Poniéndose las patas o manos delanteras en la cabeza, continuando con el horror...

-no estaba equivocado, por que eso...eso... ¡ESTA MAL EN TANTOS NIVELES!

* * *

En un hospital siquiatrico recién inaugurado en el digimundo...Había alguien a quien debían visitar...

Mimi y Joe no podían por que les era muy doloroso, Cody , Yolei y Ken (junto a sus respectivos compañeros) sencillamente preferían no tocar el tema. (Ya que no querian arruinar un dia tan feliz con algo tan triste)

Davis, Matt y Sora junto a Veemon, Gabumon y Biyomon, lo irían a ver más tarde...Tentomon decidió ir con ellos a ultimo minuto...También Gomamon...

Los viudos Tai he Izzy aun no estaban muy comodos con todo el asunto, por que aun no decian ¿si iran o no?, sus nuevas parejas digitales los apoyan...

Por lo que después de dejar a sus hijos en su aventura por el digimundo, decidieron ser los primeros en ir a verlo...

A través de un cristal, los esposos Gatomon y Patomon junto a los esposos Kari y Tk Takashi , miraban a un trastornado... elecmon.

-¿el sabe que estamos aquí?

Ante la pregunta de Tk, apareció la psiquiatra de elec, mikemon.

-No, el no sabe en ¿donde esta?

La Sra. Takashi miro con tristeza aquel que los ayudo tanto.

-¿quien se hubiera imaginado que se trastornaría tanto cuando palm lo dejo por Izzy?

El rubio coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amada, en forma de apoyo. Pat igual de triste...

-no creo que fue solo por palmon...shift...cuando tuvo aquella relación con agu y este lo dejo por Tai, creo que ahí si se descompenso...O tal vez cuando floramon lo dejo por su compañera Alice.

La Sra. de Patamon abrazo a su marido junto con mirar seria a la gata café con bata.

-alguna idea de ¿con que alucina?

La doctora movió la cabeza negativemente. Para luego revisar su historial.

-Por lo que a estado gritando, algo relacionado con las hormonas...Es probable que pase toda su vida aquí.

-¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo cómodo, con su permiso.

Los 4 se quedaron mirando al ser rojo en camisa de fuerza preguntándose, ¿que pasara por su mente?

Fin


End file.
